The Pheonix Saga
by luna bear28
Summary: Yuri dumps wolfram, wolfram disappears for a year and comes back completely changed. what happened to him during that year? and what will happen now that he is back. read and find out. rated m for later yaoi chapters YUURAM in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"YOUR WHAT!!!!!!!!"

Wolfram stands there stunned out of his mind, he couldn't believe it, after all of this time, after everything they have been through, after everything that wolfram has done for him, Yuri breaks off the engagement. Wolfram stands there stunned in Yuri's meeting room, along with Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter. The news was unexpected, Yuri called everyone to the meeting room, everyone thought it was to discuss something of greater importance but instead he announces this bombshell. Yuri stands at his desk a bit fearful of wolframs reaction, everything in the young maoh's body wanted to jump out the window before the next fireball hits the room, but he decided to stand his ground this was the hardest decision he felt he ever had to make, but he could simply not see himself with a boy.

"I'm sorry Wolfram, but this game ends here, we can't go on pretending there is something there when there isn't. This is for the benefit of us both, we can't get married unless the both of us are willing to and besides I…….."

Yuri pause for a moment wondering why this was so hard for him to say, _"no I have to "_ he thought, _" I can't lead him on like this"_

"Wolfram, I simply…….can't see myself being with you. I don't love you"

That was the last nail on the coffin for wolfram, it felt like someone had stabbed him through the heart. Every emotion flowed into his body at that moment so it left him standing there with nothing to say. Conrad watched his baby brother, his heart ached for wolfram, but at the same time he felt helpless _"please wolfram, if it is the will of his majesty then you must cooperate and accept it with dignity"_ he though to himself. Gwendal and Gunter remained quiet, as much as they wanted to console wolfram they too knew that if Yuri wishes it, they must comply. Wolfram stared down at the floor for what seemed like forever his long blond bangs covering the emotion in his green eyes. Yuri stared at him with a pleading expression on his face.

"Wolfram…..will you please say something?"

The blond demon prince didn't budge, so Yuri pleads with him again.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to be honest with you and…..well"

Wolfram still doesn't move. Yuri continues.

"well if it is any consolation, I would like for us to continue being ……friends"

That did it. The room seemed to have grown hot suddenly as wolframs body shook with anger. His hands balled up into fists and the flames of his anger materialized in them.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE, WRETCHED, COWARDLY, WIMP. HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASSE ME LIKE THIS."

The curtains behind Yuri burst into flames causing the Maoh to dash quickly behind Conrad. Everyone braced themselves as Wolfram raised his head and held up a fireball with Yuri's name on it.

" You led me on for 3 years, made me believe that you actually loved me and now you just want to be friends, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT YOUR FUCKING LOUSY FRIENDSHIP MEANS TO ME."

Conrad tries to control the situation since Yuri is too busy pondering what to put on his will. "Wolfram listen to reason, don't do something your going to regret……"

It was too late, in just a few second the entire meeting room exploded into flames as wolfram launched his fireballs all over the place. In the end when the smoke cleared, everyone had gotten out of the room alive but slightly burnt, Wolfram on the other hand was gone, having stormed out of the room seconds after the explosion. the loud noise roused the attention of everyone in the castle. when questions were asked it was clear to everyone who was at fault here. Yuri sadly dusted the debree off of his clothes and headed for the entrance of the castle.

"I have to go talk to him it's my fault he is this upset"

Conrad puts his hand on Yuri's shoulder stopping him, "no your majesty, he clearly needs a moment to cool off. leave him be for now, hye'll be back."

Gwendal grumbled as he looked at the meeting room "he's right this isn't the first time he has let his temper get the best of him. but when he does get back he is cleaning and rebuilding this room from scratch, NO ACCEPTIONS". Gunter nodded in agreement while picking burnt scroll paper out of his hair, "agreed that lord brat could have seriously hurt someone, perhaps some manual labor will teach him a most valued lesson in repecting the wishes of the great demon king" . the two walked away both still complaining about the mess, while Yuri stayed at the entrance worried for wolframs well being, "wolfram I'm sorry". And with that he along with conrad go back inside to see what can be salvaged from the wreckage.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: sorry sorry sorry, I got a lot of positive feedback from the first chapter however I think that some of you might be confused as to when the events of the first chapter took place. Let's just say that the third season of Kyo Kara Moah never existed so this takes place 3 years after season 2. Yuri is 17 years old right now. Also I forgot to mention that I do not own these characters, it is my love of the original work that spurs me on to create my own story around my favorite character. Imitation is the most unique form of flattery so please DON'T SUE ME.

Pairing: YURI X WOLFRAM, Original character X wolfram, yes there will be yaoi goodness in later chapters.

Well on with the show!!!!!!

Chapter 2: The beginning.

Wolfram run's through the forest outside of the demon kingdom. He is looks angry and bitters stomping on the sticks and twigs along the way like they were nothing. Even though he had already vented his wrath on the cowardly wimp and the others it still did not get rid of the sorrow he felt inside. Out of breath and gasping for air he braces himself against a tree. He looks around him hoping that no one was around specifically looking out in case Yozak decided to tail him, he man always had a knack for not making himself known until he is discovered spying on someone. When the blond was sure that no one was around he leaned his back against the tree he braced himself on and slide down to a sitting position on the ground. He allowed himself to think about what had happened just now and his eyes began to swell with tears.

"I don't love you" how can he just say that"; wolfram allows the tears to flow from his eye. _"Was it really all just one-sided? Did you really only see me as nothing more then a friend?"_ Wolfram began to sob and angrily punched the ground _"you…..cruel bastard, you had to have known how I felt about you"_. He cups his face in his hands and sobs uncontrollably not able to hold back any longer _"always pretending you have no idea what's going on, l…like some stupid moron, you never know anything do you"_. He cried and cried out his sorrow with only the woolen creatures of the forest to hear him; he wouldn't have it any other way. He'd rather die then to let anyone see how this whole thing truly affected him. In the midst of his sorrow he hears something in the distance. This forced him to immediately reach for his sword, "I knew it…. YOZAK COME OUT OF HIDING". The sound of rustling leaves continued but no one came out "I mean it Yozak, did contrary send you to spy on me? if he cared that much he should be here not you" , Again the blond was yelling at nothing yet the rustling sound continued. He peered through the darkness of the forest in the direction of the sound.

He notices that there's a faint light in the distance, it looked like a ray of sunshine. He walks toward the bright light wondering where it is coming from. After a few minutes of walking he sees that it's the cliff where the dragons nest rease heir was born in. The blond walks to the edge of the cliff and stares across at the recently empty nest as yet another fond memory flows into his mind of the first time Yuri ever saw a dragon. "Even then he nothing but a naïve simpleton" He growls in frustration and stomps his foot on the cliffs edge not realizing he had broken off a weak piece of rock in the process. That weak piece gave way to the other pieces of rubble to cave in. taken by surprise wolfram falls and slides down the cliff, with a yell he falls butt first into what he thought was an empty nest below. Wolfram immediately felt a sharp pain in his rear, it was like something sharp and pointy was sticking his but. He reaches down to rub his rump when he felt something wet and sticky come off his pants. "What the hell is this?" he says as he raises his hand up to look at what exactly he fell on. He looks at his hand and notices the slimy red color spread on his fingers "is this blood?" he wonders as he gets up slowly and looks down. He gasps in horror as he looks down at the nest he fell on "oh no, I crushed a dragon egg", he looks down and sees the crushed fetus of what could have been a newborn and he backs away slowly staring at it in sheer horror "what have I done?".

As he backs away he notices I flicker of light shinning behind him as if something just landed right behind him. He turns and is stricken with fear as he comes face to face with a huge fire red phoenix. Before he could even have a chance to say anything the bird knocks wolfram down on his back and plunges its huge beak straight into the blond's chest tearing through the ribcage and stabbing his heart. The blond lays there with a stunned look on his face even as the phoenix pulls it's beak out of his chest. All time stood still as the life drained out of wolframs body in pools of blood. The phoenix looked down at the blond as if admiring her handiwork, she looks into his eyes thinking she would see the evil spirit she thought was inside of his soul, but instead all she could see was the family he would be leaving behind. She could an adorable little girl sitting on the blonds lap for story time, he could she a tall blond female smothering wolfram with kisses and hugs, a noble brown haired man sword fighting and training the blond, a stern dark haired man in his study working with another lavender haired beautiful male hovering over him. Inside of wolframs eyes she could see those most important to him, maids, soldiers, others he had met in his adventures with Yuri, she then saw a double black human in dark clothing telling him "I don't love you". Wolfram drew his eyes from the phoenix and stared up at the sky as tears roll down his cheek and with the last of his breath utter one name "Yuri".

When the life drained from the blond, the phoenix was suddenly stricken with guilt. She uses her wings to pick the blonds lifeless body up and looks down at him sadly "what have I done?" She says as she looks down at him. She thought that he killed her son on purpose, but now realizing her mistake she knew what had to be done. She will give this unfortunate child his life back, perhaps even more. With that determined thought she grabs wolframs body with her talons and flies's away with him into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hello everyone I would like to say thank you to all those who have helped me continue onto to chapter 3. The chapter below was the one that was voted for the most. Don't laugh but I wanted to spell the names right so I looked up the series of characters on Wikipedia. So I hope you will all enjoy this chapter.

Pairings: Yuri x wolfram, Original Character and wolfram

Chapter 3

One Year Later:

Yuri sits at his desk in his private study; he looks down at the huge pile of paperwork in front of him and sighs. Things have gotten really rough since wolfram disappeared. He pinches the bridge of his nose and gets up, strolling over to the large window behind him, "thank goodness we were able to repair this room" he thought to himself. He stares off longingly at the horizon outside of his window, he so badly wanted to be out there along with everyone else searching for wolfram, but after 6 months of heading search parties and traveling to different regions thinking there was a clue as to the blonds whereabouts, he was finally forced to stay at the castle to continue on with his kingly duties. Yuri could still remember the morning they all discovered wolfram was missing.

[Flashback]

_Lady Cecilie was the first to organize a search party and head out to find her son. She was also the first to discover the blond's disappearance after going into his room that morning to check on him. By the time all the other search groups were form she was already on horseback with her group leaving lady Anissina in charge till she returned. Yuri runs out of the castle and joins a group of soldiers from wolframs battalion to search himself, he was soon followed by Conrad who knew it would be impossible to stop Yuri from going. They all sped off on horseback to begin the search. Gwendal and Gunter soon followed with their search groups and took off for regions outside of the demon kingdom. _

[Flashback ends]

Yuri goes back to his desk and tries his hardest to concentrate on his work. Even though they told him to go back to the castle, that didn't stop Yuri from sending out various troops to continue the search. After 8 months of searching Lady Cecilie decided to not come home at all until wolfram was found, she took her cruise ship and turned her voyage for free love into a voyage to find her little boy. Her flirtatious manner was completely gone at this point with all the worrying and fretting over her dear son. She also took Greta along with her seeing that the little girl had adopted wolframs stubborn spirit and threatened to never speak to Yuri again if he didn't let her go with lady cecilie, so how could he say no. Gwendal was also sending out his troops to continue the search but he himself had to attend to other matters to attend to at covenant castle, everything was neglected that year to look for his brother, now he had to deal with nothing but back up work, which was plenty. Gunter and Conrad stayed with Yuri back at blood pledge castle to help him with the new rising problems occurring in the demon kingdom.

Gunter walks into the study along with Murata and Conrad. Yuri Looks up and frowns knowing full well that this was going to be yet another set of bad news.

"What is it this time Gunter?" the double black demon says with a sigh.

Gunter looks back at him distressed "It's happened again your majesty, another senseless murder".

Yuri gritted his teeth in frustration "who are these guys? This is the fifth murder victim this week, have the culprits been captured?"

Gunter shook his head "it's the same as always they have killed themselves vowing to be brought back to life by some phoenix goddess, it's beyond all reasoning".

Conrad nods also looking a bit tired from the events happening now and the year previous to this, "I have sent my men to scout the kingdom for anymore of them, we will apprehend anyone who poses a threat to the demon kingdom".

Yuri nods to this "that's good but we still need to shed some light on who these people really are".

Murata steps forward grabbing everyone's attention "I think have an idea of who they are, but I can't figure out why they decided to spring up recently".

Yuri looked at him hopefully "well any idea is a good one right now, spill".

Murata thinks for a moment making sure his past memories were in order before speaking "well I remember in one of my past lives that there was a group of humans who used to run around into villages and cities killing women and children and using them as sacrifices to a giant phoenix they referred to as the actual mother nature, a bright red phoenix ".

Gunter looks at Murata a bit taken back by this "but there are no such birds in the demon kingdom".

Conrad also looks at Murata "that's true beside aren't phoenix's simply pure mythology".

Yuri blinks at this as if remembering something "well I thought that dragons were simply mythological too, until I met poachy".

Murata nods and continues with his story "well the myth surrounding the phoenix is that each bird has a 500 to 1,000 year life span, after the phoenix's life ends it burns up and turns to ash. Then out of the ashes rises a brand new phoenix to continue on. The group that decided to sacrifice people in the name of this phoenix called themselves the phoenix disciples. They are a group of former murderers and thieves who claimed to see the heir of their ways and decide to pay homage to Mother Nature through death and destruction. They believed that in doing so they can properly prepare for the coming of the brand new phoenix who is supposed to be the son of the phoenix goddess herself. The one reborn from mother nature with the power to control every living thing on this planet". Yuri and the others look at him not really knowing what to say to all of this information.

Gunter breaks the silence "but why is it that I haven't heard of this?"

Murata smirks at him a bit "well I don't think anyone was supposed to know, the events that happened during that time were often so horrific that it's been blocked from the history books, no one has ever recorded these events, but you might find hints or clues in the archives referring to one or two incidents, I only remembered because I was a victim in one of the sacrifices".

They all looked shocked at him "no way" Yuri says in disbelief "they sacrificed you?"

Murata face grows stern for a moment "yes I was a grown woman in that lifetime and it was brief, I had stumbled upon their secrets and before I could record my findings I was hunted down and murdered. That's why we have to put a stop to these people, they are not really being commanded by a phoenix, they are just a couple of crazy idiots that think that the phoenix's son is coming to bless them all for the sacrifices and grant them the power to control everyone and everything on this planet".

Yuri leans against the desk letting everything that Murata tells him seep in, he felt torn between getting back out there and searching for wolfram or protecting his kingdom _"a lot of good that'll do"_ he thought to himself _"if we haven't found him by now, are we ever going to find him?.... Oh wolfram what would you say in this situation" _ He could actually hear wolfs voice now in his head yelling at him _"do you even have to ask, get out there and protect our demon kingdom, I can take care of myself I don't need a wimp like you to save me". _Tears welded up in Yuri's eyes, he'd give anything to have the blond call him wimp again. He sighed and wiped his eyes before anyone could notice, he then looks up and drawing everyone's attention to him "alright we will tighten security, Conrad we need a soldier at every home to stand guard, if anyone even so much as sneezes the wrong way they are to be brought to the castle for questioning".

Conrad looks up at him for a moment, he noticed that the year Yuri spent searching for his ex fiancé and being disappointed time after time again had hardened him and the problems and stress around him would often force him to forget his pacifist ways.

Murata chimes in to try and break the tension "I think I will go see Ulrike, maybe she might be able to search for any imbalances of power in the regions, I'd like to truly see if there really is a phoenix out there".

Yuri nods to him as the great sage leaves the room he then turns to Gunter "I need you to hit the archives if there is any shred of information on this group report it back to me, also send word out to Gwendal we want him in on this too", Gunter bows to Yuri and takes off out the door leaving Conrad behind with Yuri. The double black Maoh turns and stares out the window again.

Conrad breaks the silence between them "you're thinking that they might have something to do with wolframs disappearance".

The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned grim "Conrad, there's a possibility that this group might have already done away with him, I don't know for sure, but here's what I do know. I want this entire kingdom searched from top to bottom, if any of them are found they are to be brought in for questioning, I want to know who their leader is, I want to know why they are doing this, and I want to know why they have targeted my kingdom, anyone who refuses to cooperate shall be dealt with accordingly **by any means necessary". **Yuri turns to Conrad revealing the frighteningly angered face of the Moah himself "I want that information Conrad, if they won't give it to me peacefully then they will do it through their screams". The sky through his window lit up as a stroke of lightening flared by the window and the entire kingdom was engulfed in rain.

Conrad knew full and well what Yuri meant by that, but all he could do was bow "as you wish your majesty". Yuri goes back to gazing out the window as Conrad leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Woohoo, chapter four is finally done; I had to change my Microsoft word program, so now I should be getting these chapters out a lot faster.

Pairings: well you already know.

Chapter 4

In a different place at a different time stands a white palace surrounded by an empty field of green grass. Inside the halls, the bedrooms as well as the throne room is decorated with marble walls and gold floors. The warm spring air breezed through the windows in the halls as peace and serenity engulfed the entire area. A beautiful woman with bright red hair and wearing a white dress, is sitting on a huge feather stuffed, white pillow and watches the television set in front of her with tears in her eyes. As she begins to whimper watching the disturbing images on the T.V. another person enters the room. He is a tall, beautiful young man with a well defined muscular body which is nicely concealed with a white shirt and matching white jeans. He runs his hand through his long chocolate brown hair and stares at the woman with ice blue eyes. With a smirk on his face he thought he could cheer her up with a very familiar song. He begins to sing the Kyo Kara Maoh opening theme song.

"_Hateshinaku tooi sora ni_

_Arigatou no kimochi dake_

_Todoku you ni ryoute _

_Hirogete warau"_

He peers at her for a bit to see if she responds, but she doesn't even look his way, her gaze still fixated on the T.V. set. So he continues.

"_Chiisakute kowaresou na _

_Inochi no kakera o kimi mo… boku mo_

_Hitotsu-zutsu motte iru"_

He walks towards her hoping she would turn around and recognize the song, but it was no good whatever she was looking at was too disturbing to ignore. The man's handsome features distort into a grimacing frown and he walks closer to where she was sitting, making sure to sing a little louder.

"_Shinjitsu no hikari wa_

_Akarusa o mashite iku_

_Yami wa kiesari kimi no ko..koro ga_

_Mirai o terasu"_

The woman notices his cry for attention and gets agitated still trying to ignore him. He sings even louder.

"_Hitotsu yakusoku shiyou_

_Boku wa koko de ikiteru_

_Aru ga mama de ii mitsumeyou_

_Masshiro na iro"_

The woman's left eye starts to twitch as she gets more and more agitated with this annoying man.

"_Omoi way agate itsuka_

_Unmei ni tadoritsuki_

_Kagirinai tsuyosa_

_Mitukeru n da"_

She takes off her heavy white high heeled shoe and waits for him to finish his song.

"_Shinjitsu o motomeru n da……………….."_

She could not wait for him to finish….. That white shoe connected swiftly to the front of his forehead knocking him backwards onto the floor. She then walks up to him and glares down at him "I am not going to sit here and listen to you sing the entire fucking theme song, enough is enough, you've been doing that since I brought wolfram home, leave your fan boy antics elsewhere , I'm dealing with shit right now, can't you see that?"

The handsome man on the floor stares up at her nervously and chuckles "sorry sis, I can't help it he was always my favorite character". The woman simply returns to her seat seriously upset as she watches the T.V. set. The Brother now concerned by her solemn behavior goes to see what she is looking at, he sits next to her and stares at the images on T.V. "oh god what the hell are you looking at".

The Image of a young girl being raped and killed while a village in the background burns to the ground appeared on the T.V set. This time the woman bursts into tears and holds her brother, burying her face in his chest. He comforts her as she weeps "it's all my fault" she says "someone must have seen me build my nest in the demon kingdom where the dragons are nesting, someone must have seen me, now they think they have to do all of this to appease me,.. Oh Avery I can't allow this to go on".

Avery holds her tightly and smirks "Ember, please you're the phoenix goddess; this is no way for a goddess to act". When he got no response he rubs her arm in comfort in an attempt to soothe her "you know, your going to have to send wolf, back home sometime".

Ember looks up at him and smiles bitterly "weren't you the one that claimed to be his number one fan, you took him to different dimensions, taught him a new style of fighting and opened up his views of the world this past year, so I thought you of all people would understand just how hard it is for me to let him go".

Avery nods "yeah, but I have come to an understanding…." He pauses and looks at the T.V. set as another elderly woman is hunted down and sacrificed "I understand that what's happening is real. It's not some stupid cartoon, this is his world and even though I enjoy watching people do what they do I still have to remain wise to the fact that these are different dimensions that we are observing, it's clearly obvious that his world needs him".

Ember nods her head slowly but the sadness that engulfed her still remained, the blond boy was like one of her own, she grew to love him as she would have loved her own son, it would be one of the hardest things she would ever have to do. "where is he right now?"

Avery looks down at her "he's sleeping, we went to Time Square yesterday, it took me two hours to teach him how to play "dance, dance revolution", he breaks off with a chuckle remembering how much the blond fumbled and complained about how chaotic and noisy the game was. "We had to stop, I think the bright lights and sounds nearly gave him a seizure, it was definitely a fish out of water situation".

Avery smiles reminiscing as Ember gets off of him and dries her tears "once he gets back home his memories of his family will come back so I hope he can pick up where he started".

Avery stands up "don't worry, he'll remember his family and his teachings and skills, he'll manage".

Ember gets up and turns the T.V off, she then walks out the door leading into the hallway making a bee-line for the room at the other end of the hall "I have to remove the fire stone from wolframs back and lock it up. It's not that I don't trust him with it, it's just that I don't want him to know about what he's become otherwise he might blame himself for all the murders happening in his region".

Avery looks at Ember strangely "why not leave it with me?"

Ember stops and glares at him "if I could remember correctly **dear brother** someone decided it would be a good idea to show off the last fire stone to impress some sluts in Big Cimeron and lost it, god knows where the hell it is right now thanks to you, that stone can detect phoenix power anywhere in the region it resides in, for you to have taken it anywhere was supremely stupid".

Avery chuckles "oh geez come on sis how long are you going to keep reminding me of my own mistakes?"

Ember rolls her eyes and continues walking till she met the door, she then turns around sternly and looks at her brother straight in the eyes "oh and another thing, you are not under any circumstances to visit him when he is at the demon kingdom, he won't remember you so if you tried to come on to him then, he will most likely fry you".

Avery gives her a huge grin and crosses his fingers behind his back "yeah….yeah sure…promise". Ember sighs and turns to the door, she grabs the doorknob and opens it, she peers inside at the sleeping blond sprawled out on the bed, Avery nearly drools at the bare flat stomach showing off through the silk blue pajamas the blond was wearing "classic wolfram, his sleeping habits will never change".

Ember shushes him and gently places her hand on the blonds head, she was going to miss him so much but she had to send him back quickly before she changed her mind. The feeling of someone watching over him made wolfram slowly open his eyes "mother?" Ember didn't say anything as she reaches one hand underneath him lifting him slightly; she locates the stone in his back.

Wolfram gives her a confused look as she kisses his forehead, she then pulls the stone from his back and the blond's eyes go blank and he collapses back on the bed. This made Ember cry, she sobs as she holds him in her arms cradling him.

Avery touches her shoulder suddenly and she looks at him. "Ember it's time". She nods slowly but still has him cradled in her arms. She takes one hand and holds it out towards the window of wolframs room. A huge portal opens up and wolframs body starts to float on it own, even then she doesn't let go. She walks with the floating, sleeping wolfram until they met directly at the portal. She caresses his cheek with her warm hand and smiles down at him "be safe my child".

Avery comes behind her and gently pries her hands off of the blond as he floats through the portal. Tears streak down her cheeks as she watches wolfram float through the portal and out of her life forever. The portal disappears leaving a grief stricken Ember with her supportive brother, she turns and weeps into his chest and the two hold each other alone in the room for what seems like forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: ok I have decided to go back to shin Makoku to start off wolframs grand entrance. I just know I am going to spell a name or two wrong so let me know if I do. So glad for the reviews, so glad for the encouragement to continue, thanks everyone. And now chapter 5.

Chapter 5

The temple of the great one was quiet and looked almost empty when Murata stepped through the gates inside. A couple of maidens passed by here and there, but everyone looked a bit worried and preoccupied, they didn't even notice the great sage walking in. Murata enters Ulrike's main prayer room and sees her knelt down in prayer along with 5 other maidens. He didn't want to disturb them so he waited until they were done before walking up to Ulrike, the other maidens stood and gave him a bow before making a hasty retreat. _"Wonder what's wrong with everyone"_ he thought as Ulrike greeted him with a bow "Shino's causing problems again?" he says.

Ulrike was about to answer when another voice filled the air of the silent room "oh come now, am I to blame for everything that goes wrong around here?"

Murata looks at him "if there's a problem most likely you are involved".

Ulrike hastily defends Shino "oh no your eminence, this is not the great ones doing, something very powerful is heading our way, but I am a bit confused, this immense power, it feels like it's coming from someone familiar with our world".

Shino smirked a bit but Murata noticed right away "and you are trying to tell me you have nothing to do with this".

Shino stares off into the distance a bit sad "something's are even beyond my control and the best I can do is stay and watch".

It was Murata's turn now to smirk "you are the great one; nothing should be beyond your control, especially wolframs disappearance." Ulrike looks a bit shocked wondering if the great one really did have a hand it what happened.

Shino smiled a bit "I am only the great one in this world, all the others don't even know I exist".

Murata turns to him and stares at him sternly "I just have two questions, how did it happen? And why did you do nothing to stop it?"

"I no longer have the powers I once had so I didn't have the power to stop her, as for how it happened ….. Well…. Lets just say you might have to sit down for this one" He smiles and walks toward the door to find a proper sitting area where they could talk, Ulrike and Murata follow him out " ahhh kids, you turn your back on them for one minute and they get themselves in trouble"

Meanwhile, back in the dungeons of blood pledge castle.

A man a beaten and bruised, sits tied to a wooden chair in the middle of a dark dungeon room. He has gashes and cuts all over his body as if someone whipped him all over and bruises and splits on his face making him barely recognizable to anyone who would have known him. He's panting and shivering the sweat on his body causing him to break out in cold flashes as his eyes stares into the darkness fearful of what might come next. "You can not scare me, I will be protected by my queen, and even if you kill me she will always be there to bring me back, I SHALL NEVER FORSAKE HER". The guards "interrogating" him were tired and worn out, when Conrad gave the order for them to go back to their medieval ways of torturing the prisoners for information; they couldn't believe what they were hearing. It was clear that King Yuri was fed up, and despite how wrong this truly felt they had no other choice but to comply. At this point they had already asked him every question they could think of, but they could not get the answer they were truly looking for, the prisoner tied to the chair laughing insanely would not tell them who was really behind all the murders and sacrifices conducted throughout the demon kingdom. He would just babble on insanely for hours until they got sick of hearing him talk and beat the mess out of him. The guards tried to keep themselves as stern and serious as possible as they untied him from the chair and shackled his arms to the wall prepping him for another flogging.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle.

Yosak walks hurriedly down the halls and sees Yuri coming the other direction followed by Conrad. The young king was heading to meet with Gwendal to set up the preparations for a full scale attack against the Phoenix disciple's main group. Yosak stops to address him "your majesty I think this has gone on far enough, the prisoner won't be any good for questioning if we kill him before he confesses anything".

Yuri was about to talk when a guard approaches him from behind yosak, "sir the prisoner has revealed the whereabouts of the Phoenix Disciples base of operations but we still don't know who the mastermind is, sh…should….we continue the uh…..interrogation?"

Yuri gave him a sympathetic look, he knew this was hard for them to do but still….. "Throw ice cold salt water on the cuts of his back, trust me he will talk then".

The guard looked at him a bit shocked, then stole a glance at Conrad who averted his eyes, a clear message that this was out of his control, the guard gave him a defeated look and bowed down to his king "as you wish your highness".

After he left Yosak glares at Yuri "you're getting malicious kid, don't lose sight that these are still human beings we are dealing with here".

Yuri glares back at him "they have no sympathy for those who they have raped and killed, so I refuse to show them sympathy either, they want a violent fight, so I will show them a massacre the likes of which they have never seen before now GET OUT OF MY WAY".

Yosak moves away slowly and Yuri marches past him and to the meeting room leaving Yosak trying to figure out what happened to the kind hearted pacifist he used to make fun of, Conrad then approaches him "Captain" , Conrad stops as yosak addresses him,"You know this is wrong, for shino's sake talk to your godson".

Conrad looks at him sternly "Yosak, he will no longer tolerate anyone who questions his authority, he is doing what's necessary for the good of our demon kingdom".

Yosak stands in front of him "that's bullshit and you know it, he's exacting revenge against these people because he thinks they might have killed wolfram, it's wrong cause he doesn't even know for sure if they are responsible, talk some sense into him, he's out of control".

Conrad glares at him "I do not fault him for feeling the way he does, after all yosak, his people are being raped and murdered, wolfram has been gone for over a year, Greta probably hates him for breaking off the engagement and prefers lady ceillie's company over his, and he has to spend every night alone guilt ridden for possibly driving wolfram away to his death, so you'll have to excuse him if he doesn't exactly feel like sitting down for peace talks with these delinquents". Conrad walks pass Yosak but stops for a second to say more "He is no longer a kid yosak, and we can no longer influence his decisions, from now on his word is law".

Yosak turns to him and smiles bitterly "no that's not it, you condone this because deep down inside, you feel the same way", and with that Yosak walks away leaving Conrad to continue on in the opposition direction _"wolfram…. None of us realized that when you left, you took a part of Yuri with you, please little brother, if your still alive, come back to us give Yuri back his heart"._

Elsewhere in a forest far from the demon kingdom.

Wolfram is lying on the grass filled ground sleeping soundly, his long blond hair cascades all around his head. He is no longer wearing the blue pajamas he did in the other world. Now he is wearing a long white shirt completely unbuttoned showing off his lean flat toned stomach obvious proof that he has been working out. He is also wearing skin tight blue jeans and a pair of brown sandals. He stretches out on the grass and flail his limbs all over the place still thinking he is sleeping in his bed. Suddenly a golden sword drops out of the sky and falls right next to him jolting him awake. Green eyes squint as he looks up at the bright tree covered sky_, "guess I'm outside, how did I end up here?"_ He turns his head and sees the sword, he then slowly gets up and pulls the sword into his lap. He examines the golden blade and the jewel encrusted handle very impressed by what he sees. As he looks at it he couldn't help but think about what exactly he was supposed to do right now. He frowns as he sits there with the sword in his lap wondering what he was supposed to do. Suddenly he hears screaming in the distance_. "What was that?"_ he wonders as he gets up fully to see where the screaming came from. He follows the noise of foot steps racing toward his general direction. He then sees a young teen girl running frantically towards him "HELP ME PLEASE, HELP ME, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME". The girl runs right behind wolfram as four men are seen running towards them.

"Who are they?" wolfram asks the scared girl.

She clings to his back and shivers "they keep saying they need a sacrifice for the phoenix son, I don't know what they are talking about their crazy, we have to run".

she pulls him but wolfram doesn't budge from his spot "no, wait I'll handle this".

The four men stop in front of the blond and nearly drool seeing how beautiful he looked, one of them grinned maliciously and drew out a hatchet from his pants buckle "well, well, well aren't you a lovely little thing, looks like we have found ourselves a more suitable sacrifice".

The rest of them laughed as wolfram glared at them "I don't know who you all are and I don't care but we do not allow killers and convicts on our sacred demon territory, you are to leave now or be escorted out".

The four men laughed, the one with the hatchet walked close to wolfram and gently touched the ends of the blonds long hair "I'll tell you what, since your so pretty, I've decided to make you a deal, we will let the girl run free but only if you please each and everyone of us right here, afterwards I promise your death will be swift and painless", the other three stared at the blond hungrily and began to close in on them.

Wolfram simply smiled gently like an angel and without warning head butts the man directly in the face hard enough to break smash his nose completely inward. The man falls to the ground gushing rivers of blood from his face, he was instantly knocked out cold. Wolfram simply rubs his unblemished forehead and smiles down at the unconscious man "Was it good for you baby?" The girl behind him and the remaining three men stand there utterly stunned. Realizing what had just happened the men quickly recovered and charged after the blond, the girl behind him ran towards the nearest tree and hid behind it, while wolfram stood there ready for the first attack. the first guy to approach him swung his ax at wolfram in which the blond quickly dodged. Wolfram then delivers a jab to the mans rib cage and an uppercut to his face sending him fly off his feet and onto the ground. The second man swung his ax at wolframs legs and the blond jumps up dodging the ax and sticks out his leg in mid air. He then brings his foot down directly on top of the mans head crushing his skull in.

Instantly after delivering this move he picks his gold sword up off the ground and turns around just as the third man was about to attack. Wolfram brings the point of the blade to a halt keeping it pressed against the mans neck "I know this is hard for you but try to think about what your about to do here, you've got two options, one you could TRY to attack me and I'll slice your head off, or two you could leave this young lady and me alone and keep you're head as well as your wretched life for at least one more day. So…. What's it going to be little man?" The man looks down at his colleagues not sure whether they are dead or just simply unconscious, he shivers and drops the ax. He then runs away scared out of his mind disappearing into the trees. Wolfram smiles contently and sheaths his gold sword looking down at it a bit fondly "_this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship"_ he thinks to himself as he approaches the girl behind the tree.

The girl smiles in relief and rushes over to her savior "that was incredible. I've never seen anyone fight like that without a sword".

Wolfram sighs and looks at her "you know for a minute there I totally forgot I had it". The girl looks at her shocked but then starts giggling, wolfram then pouts at her "hey don't laugh, I'm being honest". She continues laughing causing him to chuckle a bit at the absurdity of his own statement.

She then stops laughing and gives him a bow "thank you, I owe you my life sir, is there anything that I can do for you in return?"

Wolfram thinks for a minute suddenly remembering what he was here for "actually there is, I believe I have strayed off course on my way the blood pledge castle, could you show me the path back there?"

The girls looks at him and smiles "of course that's easy, the path leading straight into the demon kingdom is right at the bottom of this hill just outside the forest. But is that really all you want from me?"

Wolfram grins at her and takes her hand kissing it "the only other thing I want from you is a promise that you will be careful and stay safe, you can do that for me right?"

The girl captivated by the boys manners, blushed and stared dreamily into his eyes "yes absolutely".

Wolfram bows to her and turns around "then I will bid you good day".

As he walks away the girl stares at him spell bound by the gorgeous stranger walking away from her "wow" was all she could muster at this moment. She turns around in the opposite direction stepping over her former attackers as she makes her way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: hey I am kind of experimenting on news ways to write these fic's whether it be the way the dialogue is presented or something else. So this fic is an experiment that I just wanted to try. So tell me if this would be better to understand. There's a line in here that I borrowed from the "sorcerer Hunter" anime that I thought would suit Avery perfectly. Sorcerer hunter fan might not miss it

Chapter 6

Avery looks at the T.V. at the slumbering blond laid out on the grass. He smiles at the scene and reaches behind the couch he was sitting on picking up a golden sword. He literally sticks the sword into the T.V set and watches as it lands right next to the blond "there, since we accidently destroyed your old one, you can have this one". As he looks at wolf in the T.V as he begins to stir, a memory flashes into his head and he mentally goes off into his own world.

[Flashback]:

Wolfram runs to the top of the cliff excitedly his long blond hair flowing in the wind. There was a railing there for him to hold onto so that he doesn't fall over, he looks out over the railing and smiles in wonderment, there before his very eyes was the Grand Canyon. The warm air blows against his face as he enjoys the scenery.

"Avery you have to come see this, it's breath taking" he yells behind him not taking his eyes off the landscape.

"easy for you to say" Avery shouts out, he finally catches up to wolfram carrying both his and wolframs heavy back packs, "your not the one carrying all this stuff".

"quit complaining" wolfram turns around and leans against the railing staring at Avery as he struggles a few distances before dumping the bags on the floor "you lost the bet fair and square so you get to carry our bags, quit being a baby"

Wolfram is wearing a black t-shirt and denim shorts with sneakers, perfect for hiking. Avery wore basically the same thing only the shirt was white and he wore regular black jeans. Wolfram turns away and props his arms up against the railing. He took a deep breath and let the quiet peace of the place take over his senses. Avery stood there a bit also admiring the beautiful scenery and he didn't mean the Grand Canyon. He slowly closes the distance between them and stands behind wolfram.

"beautiful ain't it?" He places an arm around wolframs waist and rests his head on top of the blonds. Wolfram stiffens and doesn't move. Avery continues "whenever I am feeling depressed or I am worried about something important, I come here to think and clear my head". They both get quiet and stare off at the Canyon. Suddenly Avery gets wicked and leans against wolfram forcing the blond to sink a little with him.

"A…Avery your too heavy", Wolfram struggles to gain control of the situation by trying to hold him up a bit, but the taller handsome man is too much for him.

"Reeeeeeaallllly, I hadn't notices" He puts more force onto wolfram forcing the boy to lose his balance and allowing Avery to shift the course of the blond's fall, making him fall backwards with Avery landing on top of him "ooooooooooopppps, awe look at that, seems that I have slipped and fallen and I can't get up"

Wolfram gets annoyed trying to push Avery off of him "this isn't funny get off". He struggles a little, but his struggling only seems to excite the other young man more, who in fact has now closed his eyes enjoying wolfram moving and jerking. Wolframs whole face turns red "you know your really sick sometimes".

"ah babe, you owe me for all these trips we have been taking" Avery says leaning down so that they were touching noses "I've been traveling around with the most beautiful person I have ever met and I have not once been rewarded for my self control, isn't that sad?, don't you think I deserve something for showing you the world?"

Wolfram stares into his eyes then turns them away his shyness gets the best of him. He then looks at him from the side "so let me get this straight, the only reason you have been, training me and hanging out with me is so that you could one day have sex with me?"

Avery thinks for a split second, then nods his head vigorously "yep, that's it in a nutshell. So what do ya say Barbie? Are you finally ready to show ken if the carpet really does match the drapes?"

Wolfram blinks at him, he looks at this strange and beautiful man on top of him for a moment and then out of no where bursts into a fit of laughter. "your such a perverted dog, I never know what the hell is going to come out of your mouth". He continues to laugh as Avery smiles down at him enjoying the happy expression. Wolframs laughter quiets down and he looks at Avery smiling. He then wraps his arms around Averys neck and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Avery stares at him surprised as his lips were pressed to wolframs and then the kiss ended when wolfram moved away.

"that's what I like about you Avery" Wolfram looks up at him smiling fondly, but there was a hint of sadness in those eyes "your not afraid to express your inner desires, and your not ashamed of them either……. You… make me feel wanted, that's a feeling I have never felt before". Wolfram's green eyes look away from him saddened "you…..want me…even though I'm a boy".

Avery looks at him seriously "of course I do, your cute, smart , resourceful and you have this fire in your eyes that can never be extinguished. I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want you,…..your perfect". Wolfram blushes again and looks up at him lovingly and Avery's handsome face stares back at him. They look at each for a while, as Avery raises off him staying above him still on his hands and knees. Avery then breaks the silence between them "sooooooooooooooo, you wanna fuck here, at the hotel room, or do you wanna fuck at the back seat of my jeep".

Wolfram frowns and pushes Avery completely away from him, he then gets up and dusts himself off "YOU KNOW WHAT, LEAVE IT TO YOU TO FUCK UP A ROMANTIC MOMENT, YOU PERVERT". He then storms off to the path where they had come from. Avery quickly gets up and retrieves the bags to chase after wolf.

"oh..COME ON, I'm sooo horny, YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME BLUE BALLS YOU TEASE", He runs after the blond down the path leading to the jeep.

[flashback end]

Avery chuckles, remembering that day at the Grand Canyon, while sitting in the living room watching the T.V to make sure wolfy needed any extra help or back up "Geez he could have at least given me a hand job, stinking cock tease". His attention is roused from his thoughts as he watches wolfram make good work out of the 4 men that were about to attack the young girl. He then smiles, looking a bit proud of his protégé. "that's my boy", with that he continues to watch over the blond as he makes journey back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: nothing much to say here that hasn't already been said. Except for wolfram finally comes home. Keep in mind he has no idea of what happened to him during the year he was away from home so everything seems like it has changed within a day when it hasn't. I've decided to start off with Greta and Lady Celli because I didn't want them to completely disappear from the story and be forgotten. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

Greta stands outside in the poop deck of the cruise liner her and lady celli took to find wolfram, she stares off into the distance with a determined look on her face as she braces herself on the railing. _"Papa Yuri may not care for you anymore, but I do, we will bring you back to us papa wolfram"._ Suddenly as she turns to head back below deck, she senses something very familiar in the air. She stayed outside and went back to the front of the ship; she then stares at the sky wondering who it was. This was the same feeling she and everyone had when Yuri had returned to the demon kingdom after everyone thought he would have been gone forever. It's that feeling that you have when someone important to you has returned. _"And if it isn't Yuri then it must be…"_ Her eyes widened and she quickly makes her way to the lower level cabins, she runs down the hall towards lady celli's cabin and sees the tall blond coming out of it and walking quickly towards her equally excited. "Grandmother Celli, I think he's here".

Celli walks toward her and grabs her hand as they make their way to the Captains quarters "I Know I felt him too". She enters the captains Quarters and bursts in unannounced. The Captain's eyes bug out but he quickly recovers and stands immediately. Lady Celli doesn't even give him a chance to speak. "Captain turn this boat around, we are going back to Shin Mokoku". She smiles down at Greta, grateful that their determination has finally paid off, Greta smiles back at her for the first time in a year, and lady celli turns back to the stunned captain "my son has come home".

Meanwhile at the enemy base of the Phoenix Disciples.

There were humans everywhere, sharpening their weapons, walking around trying to prepare everything for the coming attack. They all knew that the demons were going to be attacking soon, so when they do they all wanted to be ready. A man dressed in a soldier uniform from Big Cimeron walks through the base watching everyone prepare and spar. He makes a bee-line to the back of the base and goes through the big wooden double doors. He then walks up a long narrow staircase and enters through another set of doors which lead him to the main hallway inside of a huge castle. He continues to walk down that hallway until he meets another set of doors leading to the throne room. There sitting on the throne, a king raises his head up to regard the soldier. The soldier then bows to him. "Your majesty, the preparations are complete, our army will attack the demon kingdom at sunrise along with the Phoenix disciples as you have requested."

The king reaches into his pocket searching for something "and the phoenix son?"

The soldier stiffens a bit, thinking the king would throw a fit "no your majesty we have not found him, and I shall take full responsibility for my short comings"

The pulls an orange reddish colored stone from his pocket, it starts to glow faintly in his hands as he watches it fascinated "He has arrived, otherwise this stone would not be glowing right now, I will lead the attack, my helpful little firestone is telling me the phoenix son may be somewhere near the demon kingdom. See to it that every last detail is taken care of we head out at sunrise".

The soldier bows to him "yes king Blear, I promise you they will be ready". The soldier leaves and belar sits there watching his firestone "I was most fortunate to find this stone, who knew it would lead me to the ultimate power". King belar laughs and puts the stone back in his pocket; he then walks off to prepare himself to capture the Phoenix son.

Back at the Demon Kingdom.

Wolfram stops at the palace gates and looks at everyone run around. The soldiers carrying their swords and polishing their armor and the maids running around giving the soldiers whatever they needed and also helping docoscus feed and ready the horses. _"Wonder what's going on?"_ the blond thought as he enters the courtyard.

He then notices a few guards dragging the body of a broken and beaten bloodied man back towards the castle, another guard stops them "what happened?" One of the guards answer him "the prisoner tried to escape before we could question him further". The guard in front of them sighed a bit "the King has ordered that if he escapes he will be executed … we… no longer have a need for him now that we know where the base is".

Wolfram looks at them shocked and starts walking towards them "hey, you three over there". The three guards' turned and were so shocked that they almost dropped the prisoner "my lord you have returned". Wolfram ignored them and looked at the unconscious man, it looks like they had beaten him even further when they caught him "what is the meaning of this? Explain yourselves". As wolfram began to talk everyone else took notice of him, some gasped, some simply stared in shock and others breathed a sigh of relief in hopes that maybe things would go back to normal.

The guards in front of him merely quivered at wolframs angry gaze "uh…sir these are the king's orders, this man is to be executed at once, he is a murderer and a member of the Phoenix disciples"

The quirked an eyebrow in confusion "First of all I have no idea what a Phoenix disciple is, second of all Yuri would never condone such a violent act, he's a pacifist remember?"

"Things have changed since you were gone" Yozak walks toward him and smirks at the blonds interesting new look "he's lost his heart and his pacifist ways trying to protect his people, it's a long story".

Now wolfram was even more confused, he didn't know why everyone was staring at him like they had just seen a ghost and he didn't know why everyone was acting like he had been gone for a while, regardless he decided there was only one way to find out. He looks at the Guards and their prisoner "you will not harm a hair on his head until I speak with the king". The guards bowed and took the prisoner away to the jail cells. Wolfram makes his way into the castle.

Yozak looks at the blond entering the castle and smirks "finally the bitch is back, and not a day sooner". He then turns to everyone else who were still in a state of shock, "alright people nothing to see here"

Wolfram makes his way down the halls and sees the meeting room, he then stops totally confused _"wait didn't I blow this place up yesterday?"_ he thought about and stood next to the door frame so that no one saw him in side the room. He was about to go in when their conversation stopped him.

Yuri and Glendale were inside the meeting room discussing their next plan of action, Gwendal walks around the huge map that was spread across the table in the center of the room "we have discovered that their base is here in Big Cimeron, King Belar is leading the disciples. Yozak reported their movements this morning. They plan to attack at sunrise". Yuri nodded and stood up to walk towards the table. Wolfram listened in expecting to hear Yuri say something around the lines of "I want to talk to belar there got to be a more peacfull way of settling this". Wolfram smiled slightly remembering how frustrated everyone was when he said that years ago. The smile on his face was short live once he heard what Yuri really had to say.

Yuri stands over the map with an emotionless look on his face, he then closed his eyes in thought _"come on Yuri you can do this, you can't talk your way out of this one, not anymore, I have to fight for the sake of my people"._ With that thought in mind he opens his eyes and looks at the map with determination "we have to end this once and for all and the only way to do that would be to hit them at their source, since king belar has refused an alliance with the demon kingdom countless times in the past, then I think it's time for us to make an example of him".

Wolfram frowned a bit, not liking where this was going and certainly not liking the way Yuri sounded. _"What's wrong with him he sounds so cold"_, he thought as he listened in.

Yuri looks at Gwendal sternly, "get as many men as you can, our numbers should easily work to our advantage. We will attack them full on, I want teams of men on all sides, and we can start off with an aerial attack, so we need professional archers". He points to the top of the map "the only way I can see them coming in is through this path right here. If we move in ahead of time they will be trapped in one place, at this point it's only a matter of picking them off one person at a time. The sky archers will take down whoever is left including the king".

Gwendal then looks at him a bit surprised "you are going to get rid of king belar?" Yuri looks back at him "he has resisted us from day one, he refuses to accept our peace treaties and even though we have made peace with the humans he seems to be the only one who still thinks of us as demon scum and wishes to destroy us. We will simply be defending ourselves from his vengeful tactics".

Wolfram could not hold back anymore, he walks through the front door and stands there glaring at them "defending ourselves, no... It sounds more like a slaughter to me". The two men look up at him and stared in shock at the blond teen as he walks up to them "since when have you ever felt the need to make an example out of anyone much less your enemies? Have you gotten too lazy to talk things out so you just gave up, or were you just pretending to be a pacifist all that time just to make yourself look Nobel and caring? ANSWER ME YOU WIMP, when did you decide to become such a heartless ruthless BASTARD"?

Time stood still at that moment as Gwendal and Yuri stare at Wolfram for the first time in a year. Yuri made direct eye contact with Wolfram for a long while, they both just stood there staring at each other, until Yuri quietly moved from the table and walked towards him still staring into his eyes. Yuri's face was in a state of shock so much so that he couldn't even speak.

Wolfram was pissed a minute ago, but at this moment as he came face to face with the man that held his heart in his hand and then crush it, he couldn't help but feel all those feelings stir up inside of him again. He closed the gap between the two of them and raised both of his hands up to Yuri's face. He then cups the King's face with his hands and gently brings Yuri's head towards his, he then touches their foreheads together and looks deep into his eyes "it's ok, I forgive you Yuri, I'll never run away again, just please don't lose who you really are". Tears stared streaming down Yuri's face as he gazed at Wolfram completely spellbound, Wolfram smiles at him "I've come back Yuri, now it's your turn to come back to us, please you don't have to force yourself to be this way anymore".

Yuri is fully crying by now, he had not expected to here those words coming from the blond, he imagine over a dozen scenario's whether it be Wolfram frying him again or the blond coming back to beat him up, but he never expected to be forgiven. He slumps against wolframs body weakened, it was as if he hadn't slept for the entire year past and now he felt himself relieved and slipping in and out of consciousness. He slumps all the way down and out of wolframs arms fainting on the floor. Wolfram panics and Gwnedal rushes to his side, then he marches out the door to seek out medical attention. Wolfram pulls Yuri's head onto his lap and brushes his bangs out of his face. _"By shino, I've only been gone for a day, haven't I?"_ He ponders this as he looks at Yuri's face finally noticing the double black kings more handsome features. The small amounts of baby fat in the Yuri's face were gone leaving behind handsome more well defined features, his hair had grown longer down to his broad shoulders, Wolfram noted that Yuri now looked more like his maou persona then the childish 15 year old wolfram always knew. Wolfram also noticed that Yuri was an inch taller then him which was strange because for as long as they had known each other they had always been the same height. _"How long have I truly been away?" _he thinks to himself as he waits with Yuri for Gisela to come by.

Authors ending note: for those of you who are confused, the base where the disciples are located is underneath king Belar's castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: oh yeah wolfy is a Mac daddy read and see why, on to chapter 8 woohoo

Chapter 8

Yuri is asleep in his bedroom dreaming peacefully in his own world while the maids bustle and hover over him to see if he is ok. _"I didn't think I deserved his forgiveness, but he gave it to me. All this time I felt guilty, I also felt vulnerable without him so I thought I should just be stronger and more aggressive, was I wrong? Have I really changed that much?"_ suddenly the image of wolfram enters his mind and he smiles _"I'm not the only one that's changed; you left a demon prince and came back a golden angel"._

Suddenly wolframs voice came out of nowhere "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A YEAR?!!!!" Yuri jolted straight up from his comatose state and stared at the supposed angel who was currently bickering with Gwendal. "That can't be, after what had happened I ran into the woods and got attacked by a giant bird".

Gwendal glares at him "and… where were you the rest of the year?" He takes time to look at wolframs attire confused "and what the hell are you wearing? You barely have any clothes on what the hell happened to your sense of decency?"

Wolfram was about to yell back at him when he chanced a glance down on himself and fully noticed for the first time what he was wearing. "Uh…..I don't know exactly" he looks up and see that Gwendal is getting even angrier "I'm telling the truth, why would I lie about something like this? I would never intentionally wear something like this" While he is talking he notices himself in the mirror, glances in shock at how good he looked "wow, not bad, now if only I had this outfit on a year ago"

Gwendal growls in frustration "WOLFRAM", he pinches the bridge of his nose and decides that he had more pressing things to take care of, he stops at the door and doesn't looks at wolfram. His voice cracks a little when he talks "you just don't get it, you exploded and then you selfishly ran away, so when you can understand just how much you have hurt those who actually care about you, then you will come to me with a decent explanation, but I will not tolerate your blatant disregard towards what you put us through".

Wolfram put his hand to his chest and looked at Gwendals back for a moment. He could feel how hurt his older brother is and it was too much to ignore. Before Gwendal could get one foot out the door wolfram walks up to him and clings to his back wrapping his arms around Gwendal. Everyone in the room was stunned silent, he hadn't hugged Gwendal since he was a toddler, other then that the two had never been physical with each other. Gwendals frame stiffened a bit as wolfram began to speak "I'm sorry brother, but you have to believe me when I tell you that I honestly don't know what has happened to me. I simply don't remember, all I can tell you is how sorry I am for making you worry and I promise that when I do remember something, I will come back to you and explain myself properly. But for now can I ask you to please be patient with me?" Gwendal stood still for a moment and the whole room went quiet, even Yuri sat there in a daze looking at them. Finally after what seemed like forever Gwendal coughs a little and wolfram releases him.

Gwendal stands there for a good moment and for that moment wolfram looked down a bit disappointed thinking that Gwendal was still mad. Then Gwendal finally breaks the silence in the room "I will be waiting". Wolfram's head perks up in hope as Gwendal leaves the room. He then exhales as if he were holding his breath _"I guess being the youngest sibling has its advantages",_ He rarely ever used the baby brother card but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Suddenly Murata comes through the same door "Hey shibuya I have something to tell you about wolf's….." He stops in his tracks and stares at wolfram in shock, his eye's couldn't help but scan the blond from top to bottom, he then chanced a look at Yuri whose gaze seemed to be fixated on wolfram as if he were under some sort of spell, the maids there looked as if they had seen something truly miraculous "did I miss something important?" He looks back at wolfram "I see your back". He notices the skin tight jeans and blushes "with a vengeance".

Wolfram looks off to the side and smirk "geez take a picture, it'll last longer".

Murata fumbled and his face turned beet red "ah…..uh…n...no…I wasn't … I mean I wasn't trying to …huh". He then literally slaps his own face and stares at him determinedly "wait just a minute what happened to you all this time, you know you gave everyone quite a scare".

Wolfram sighs "I can't answer that right now because I don't remember". He was getting annoyed, he knew this was the start of a pattern of questions from everyone he runs into from now till the day he regains his memory. He just wished he could remember now and tell them everything so he could be done with it. He then looks at Murata and smiles "your looking well yourself, time has been very good to you indeed"

Murata blushes again and rubs the back of his head "wow, you think so? well I have been bulking up a little". He puts his arms behind his back pretending to just be standing there when in actuality he was flexing for the blond "and I only need to wear my glasses to read nowadays". He takes off his glasses to showing off his dark brown eyes and smiles flirtatiously "in fact people say I look better without them….so... what do you think wolf?"

Wolfram blinks at him for a moment finding it odd that Murata would call him wolf instead of lord von belefield like he used to. The blond takes the glasses from Murata and puts them on Murata's face, then he steps back admiring his work, "I think the glasses make you look very distinguished and wise, you're perfect even with the glasses".

Murata was hooked, as he gazed into wolframs eyes and smiled "then I guess I'll leave them on from now on", He realized there was a very calming peaceful aura surrounding the blond, given the story shinou told him he wanted to see wolfram first hand but just didn't expect to see him today. As he gazed dreamily at wolfram he heard someone cough just behind wolfram, probably to get his attention, he looks to the side where Yuri is and……..nearly shits his pants.

If glares could kill Yuri would have murdered Murata on the spot. Murata had to take a few steps back as Yuri slowly got out of bed and walked towards them "DON'T you have someplace to be Murata?" His voice was low and dangerous making both Murata and wolfram, "if you have no more business here then you should head back to the temple".

Murata chuckles nervously "oh… right sure", he looks at the serious look on Yuri's face and wonders _"oh man what did I do to piss __**him**__ off?_" He then looks at wolfram normally and smiles "well I guess I'll come by and see you guys later."

Wolfram smiles back and bows a little to him "good day to you your eminence"

Murata waves him off "no please call me Ken". Wolfram tilts his head a bit thrown off and Yuri looked just about ready to pummel him, so Murata makes a hasty retreat "uh…on second thought eminence is fine, well bye everyone". He leaves and closes the door.

The maids behind them snicker at the exchange, they too made a hasty retreat, they had to go add wolfram X Murata to the betting pool. This left Yuri and wolfram alone in his room. Wolfram was about to say something when a pair of arms wrapped around his frame and Yuri's face was buried in his hair smelling him "you even smell like wolfram".

Wolfram became very uneasy, he turns around in Yuri's arms and gently pushes him toward the bed "ooookay someone here needs some more rest, come on... in you go". He helps Yuri back into bed but Yuri resists a little.

Yuri stops wolfram from tucking him in "wait I can't be stuck in bed right now, we have to go into war with king belar at sunrise; I have to be there to prepare my army".

Wolfram gently pushes him to lay down on the bed and bends over him a bit "you don't have to go to war; it's not what you really want to do anyway". Wolframs whole body started to glow as he leans against Yuri with his own body letting the warmth pour from his body to Yuri's. The double black king starts to feel a bit sluggish and extremely tired; it was like he was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the bed. Wolfram's hand comes up and caresses his forehead gently "shhhh, go to sleep now, when you wake up everything will be fine, I promise". Both of their bodies begin to glow and sparkle as a cocoon of warmth and comfort engulfed them both. When wolfram was sure his spell had run its course he stopped glowing and got off of Yuri. The demon king laid there almost lifeless, in a deep, deep sleep as wolfram made his way out the door. Directly after he closes it, he walks down the hall and finds the closest guards he can find "excuse me, notify Conrad of my arrival and tell him to meet me in the meeting room with Gwendal". The guard immediately bows and goes off to do the task at hand. Then wolfram makes his way to the meeting room and walks in on Gwendal signing some forms along with Gunter. "Gentlemen I will end this war in a matter of 10 seconds".

Gwendale looks at him as if he had grown an extra head; Gunter looks about ready to faint from simply seeing the blond alive in the first place. Gwendale gets up and walks over to the huge map on the table "you just arrived here wolfram; we will not send you out into the battlefield".

Wolfram seems unfazed by Gwendale's refusal and stares back at him "I know that, but I have a way to defeat them without killing them and… no matter how much you try to hide it Gwendale you don't want this massacre either, nobody here does even the soldiers are on the edge over this. I have a plan to defeat king belars army, the disciples we will have to figure out later. All I am asking you to do is trust me brother".

Gwendale stares at him for a really long time trying to figure out this new attitude of his. Given the options they had before and the options they are presented with now, he felt there would be no other choice "alright… what's the plan?"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: sorry for the cliff hanger but I get really sleepy whenever I type on a computer. So here we go with chapter 9. There's going to be a dramatic fight sequence that I have been dying to write but I was hesitant because I thought it might through people off a bit with the descriptions. Well here goes nothing I guess. I decided to skip all the dramatic hoo-ha and get right down to the action in this chapter.

Chapter 9

Everyone in the demon kingdom was up (except Yuri) and ready by the time the sun rose in the sky. Wolfram mounts his horse and thinks about the previous night as the soldiers ready themselves.

_[Flashback]_

"_I would like to head out myself first", wolfram circles around the map on the table in the meeting room as Gwnedale, Conrad and Gunter look on, listening to his plan "I would like to call it the art of intimidation, where we'll hit them with a surprise attack so crippling that they will be unable to regroup before we capture them, thus ending this war before it even begins"._

_Conrad looks at the blond, still trying to get over why he was wearing jeans in this world, and more important then what the blond was wearing, he knew that someone had to have given him these clothes, what worried him was who if not Yuri. Still these were questions he had to save for later "why do you want to lead the attack is my question?"_

_Wolfram looks at Conrad determined "I have a new ability that just might work; after their forces are disabled all we have to do is apprehend them"._

_Gwendale looks at wolfram frowning "this better work, I told you I trust you with this plan, you've got one chance to carry it out"_

_Conrad looks at Gwendale a bit worried. Wolfram then smiles reassuringly, "it will work trust me"._

_[Flashback end]_

Wolfram sighs, he told Gwendale to trust him it'll work but he wasn't sure if it really would _"it's worth a try". _With that thought in mind he Gallops toward the front gate with the army in tow.

The sun rose over the horizon as king Belar and his army marched into the battlefield just outside the demon kingdom. Belar held the firestone in the air and it glowed even brighter then it did the previous day. _"So there you are my dear, being held as a prisoner in the demon kingdom. Not only will I have the power of the stone to give me strength but I will also have the phoenix son's power"._ He was waiting for the chance to put the stones powers to good use, not sure of what else it can do, _"now's the perfect time to find out"._ He looks back at his army and calls out to them "everyone march forward". The army continues onward until something catches Belar's attention in the distance ahead of his men. "Halt men, halt". His army stops as he looks out in front of him at the lone figure galloping towards him on horseback. "What is that?" He looks on as the lone figure gallops to the center of the battle field and looks directly at him; Belar blinks in confusion taking a good look at the blond hair and strange clothing "von belefield?"

Wolfram looks at King Belar in the eyes sternly "Belar in the name of the great demon kingdom, I order you to surrender, you have no chance of defeating our forces, give up or become our prisoners, those are your only two options".

Belar looks at him for a bit then notices the firestone acting up beneath his clothing. It was glowing a bright orange color; it had never glowed that brightly before. He then looks up at wolfram confused _"does he have the phoenix son egg with him, why is this thing reacting so", he_ thought as he began to sneer at wolfram "well if it isn't the youngest demon brat, you always were the foolish one, do you really have the sheer nerve to come face to face against my army alone? YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE". On that signal his first line of men charge after wolfram.

Wolframs horse starts to freak out a little and wolfram pets him to calm him "easy boy, stand your ground". As the first line of men attack, the blond dismounts from his horse and his hands begin to glow as the men drew closer to him. He put both hands out in front of him and a huge tidal wave of heat and fire blast from his hands scorching the ground underneath him. The tidal wave flows rapidly towards the men and before they can stop themselves it hits them hard knocking them off their feet. Their swords melted under the extreme heat and their armor disintegrates instantly. The tidal wave keeps going on to the rest of belars army. The king and his men panic unable to dodge the tremendous wave as it hits them full frontal, knocking them off their horses and burning everything on them into ash. Everyone there was affected except for Belar who was simply stunned off of his horse and onto the ground. The heat wave stopped after the very last man in his army was disabled by it, Belar raises his head slowly to quickly assess the damage, everyone around him was naked and completely disarmed.

Belar then slowly looks up at wolfram, who still stood there with his hands back to normal now. The king clutches the stone as it continued to glow brighter, realizing that the stone has protected him, he rose up to stand slowly _"this stone must have protected me….. But then that must mean". _He looks up shocked at the blond who simply stood there with an unreadable expression on his face, the realization of who wolfram was finally dawning on him.

Wolfram unsheathes his golden sword and points it at Belar "it's over, in the name of our great demon king you are under arrest". As he said that the entire demon kingdom army comes out of hiding and march towards Belars army from all sides forcing their enemies into a very tight huddle. Wolfram walks toward him in an attempt to apprehend him but Belar unsheathes his sword and lunges after him. Wolfram blocks his attack with his own sword. They get into a private sword battle as the demon soldiers apprehend belars men. Gwendale and Conrad gallop towards them to help their brother as wolfram clashes swords with belar, pushing him backwards "don't make this any harder on yourself then it already is, just give in". Conrad dismounts first and lunges after belar swinging at him. Gwendale also dismounts and stands next to wolfram unsheathing his own sword.

Belar ducks his swing and jumps back suddenly having a remarkable amount of energy and agility. He clutches the stone in his pocket and laughs freaking the three demon brothers out "so this is what it feels like to have the power of a phoenix by your side". With that he dash toward Gwendale and gives him one swift punch in the face sending Gwendale flying a couple of yards backwards and onto the ground. Before wolfram has a chance to react, belar dashes after Conrad and punches him in the stomach sending him hurtling as good few yards further then Gwendale. Not missing a single beat, belar grabs wolfram by the neck with one hand and holds him up off his feet. As the blond struggles against him, Belar pulls the stone out of his pocket and holds it while the other hand still holds wolfram by the neck. Some of the demon soldiers around them try to attack belar but the king swats all of them away like flies sending each one of them falling in different directions. He then looks back at wolfram who was still struggling against him "I bet you had no idea this firestone contained the ability to grant the owner certain powers similar to those of the phoenix herself. Now I am strong enough and fast enough to defeat you demon scum on my own, all I need now at this moment is the power of the phoenix son." He throws wolfram down on the ground and pins him down by slamming his knee on the boy's stomach, the blond cries out in pain from the sudden move while Belar holds the firestone above his head "now awaken, SON OF MOTHER NATURE AWAKEN!!!!"

Wolfram struggles against the knee on his stomach when suddenly he looks up at the stone above his head. The glow from the stone flashed in an instant, beaming a light directly into his eyes. He screams for a moment and gasps for air as all of the memories from the previous year flow into his mind. He then calms down and looks up at Belar as if seeing him for the very first time "thank you for that, it's just what I needed". He smiles up at belar and touches the knee that Belar pressed against his stomach, the knee catches on fire and belar hollers leaping off the blond. Belar quickly puts the fire out and launches after wolfram swinging for his head, the blond ducks and punch his stomach. He then back hands the King in the face and takes his arm, he then swings belars entire body around him and finally over his head sending him crashing down to the ground below. Everyone there stared at the blond totally amazed as he stares down at Belar's lifeless body and smiles "like I said before you are hereby under arrest ". He nods to his demon soldiers and they haul belar up to carry him away. He then rushes over to his brothers "you guys alright?"

Gwendale slowly got up holding his face and grumbling "that bastard, I'll have his head for this".

Conrad's face twisted in pain and he holds onto his stomach, he then feels his ribcage "just a fractured bone nothing serious".

Wolfram kneels down and places his hand on Conrad's chest, "here hold still". He holds his hand there and a warm sensation flows from his hand and onto Conrad's chest. He manages to heal the fractured bone on the spot and removes his hand, "there that should do it until Gisela takes a look at it". He helps Conrad up so he can stand. Then goes to help Gwendale up.

Conrad touches the spot where wolfram healed him and looks at wolfram "are you certain you can't remember anything that has happened last year?"

Wolfram looks back at him for a moment "actually thanks to that firestone Belar used on me I can now tell you but I'd like to tell everyone together". He looks at Gwendale questioningly "if that's ok".

Gwendale looks back at him and nods, "yes as long as you explain to us what's going on".

Wolfram nods and the three go to their horses. At this point the human army has already been huddled up. The numbers had dwindled because a few of them ran away for fear of their own lives. So along with the few men they captured, the demon kingdom returns home victorious.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: yay I'm snowed in and I don't have to go anywhere because everywhere I needed to be is closed, that means I have nothing else to do today but right my stories. So here we go onto chapter 10.

Chapter 10

Yuri turns on his side in bed and cuddles into his soft pillow and smiles contently. He was dreaming that he was lying in a field of white flowers, on his back, staring up at the morning sky. The sun was bright, the sky was blue and the grass on the ground was bright green. The wind softly blew into his face and he breath in the warm spring air. "Wow, it's so peaceful out here, but I can't help but feel like there's something I have forgotten". He shrugs his shoulders and closes his eyes relaxing in this perfect day. He then opens his eyes again and finds himself back in his bedroom laying in his bed, like a lit spark he jolts up into a sitting position with a shocked look on his face, "oh no the war". He quickly hops out of bed seeing that he was still wearing his clothes from the night before. He opens the door in a hurry only to find Conrad standing there looking at him.

Conrad looks at him and smiled a little "good your up, are you alright your majesty?" He steps back to give Yuri some room to come out.

"What happen?" Yuri looked panicked and worried "I didn't just sleep through a war did I? Everyone's ok right? Please tell me I didn't miss it". When Conrad nodded, Yuri went off into an apologetic rant "I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot, what kind of ruler takes a nap while a war is going on?, it's just that I was with wolfram and I was so tired and I didn't even realize I had drifted off and……"

Conrad puts his hands on Yuri's shoulders to calm him down. "whoa don't worry no harm was done, we were more then able to handle ourselves, the war took a mere 10 seconds anyway with zero casualties".

Yuri looks up at him stunned "what, but that's impossible, how did you pull that off?"

Conrad wasn't sure exactly how to answer him, he knew that somehow Wolfram knocked Yuri out on purpose to make sure he didn't take part in the battle, so he didn't know just how upset Yuri would be "well… you see your majesty, Wolfram displayed some very interesting skills out there, so it made it possible for our forces to overcome them".

Yuri walks a little past him and stops to address him further "where is wolfram right now anyway?" Yuri was clearly just a little upset.

"He's in the meeting room with Gwendal and Gunter" Conrad answered. Yuri walks ahead of him toward the meeting room and Conrad walks behind him "Yuri try not to be too upset, I'm sure what he did was merely to protect you".

"I'm not 15 anymore, I'm 17 and can take care of myself" He said while walking toward the room "what he did was put himself and everyone else in danger and in the state that I was in who knows what could have gone wrong, I could have woken up and half of my family here could have been dead".

Yuri marches into the meeting room and everyone is seated at the table. Gunter got up immediately "oh your majesty you're awake, thank goodness, have you slept well?"

Yuri looks at wolfram who sat next to Gunter close to Yuri's desk. The blond looked away a bit suddenly taking a fascination to the wall across from him. Yuri circles around the table and passes right behind wolfram to sit at his own desk "a little too well, I apologize for not being there". He glares directly at wolfram that chances a glance back at him "apparently a certain blond nymph felt I would have been useless to all of you out there in battle and decided to bench me before I even had the chance to get in the game".

Wolfram and Conrad noticed the baseball reference even though it seemed lost on the other two occupants in the room. "Well geez I'm sorry about that, but I had a chance to stop a war before there was any blood shed, so I went for it".

"So you knocked me out so I wouldn't get in YOUR way" Yuri tries to not look hurt by that "Gee thanks friend, it's nice to know you think so highly of me".

Wolfram became agitated "I knew you didn't want to get involved in a war so I simply granted your wishes and saved your life. **Show some gratitude, do you realize that since you have never fought in a war before, most likely you would have been killed?** YOU UNGRATEFUL WIMP".

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Yuri shouted he stood up and glared at him "and for your information, I've grown stronger since the last time YOU threw a fit and disappeared". Wolfram's annoyed expression turned slightly into one of guilt as Yuri continued talking "you came in out of nowhere, knocked me out and took over without even so much as a notion of whether I might have been able to handle fighting in the war or not, do you still really think I'm that weak? And another thing I don't enjoy the thought of relaxing in my room while my army is out there doing all the bloody work, you really think I would enjoy waking up and finding out that those who are most important to me have died in a war that I initiated myself?" wolfram couldn't say anything to that so he kept silent, Yuri had calmed down a little too and sat down at his desk "tell me what happened out there wolfram".

Wolfram looks at him, then at the other occupants in the room, they were all listening intently to him "well I have this new ability to send out heat waves out through long distances, so I used it on belars men, it disabled them and we were able to take them in as our prisoners".

Yuri blinks at him "heat wave? since when did you have a heat wave power?"

Gwendale chimes in after being silent all this time "he apparently has gained some new abilities since the last time we have seen him".

Gunter looks confused "abilities? What kind of abilities?"

Conrad instinctively puts his hand on his ribcage "well we have seen your healing abilities and your heat wave. Is there anything else?"

Wolfram frowns a bit, he knew this day would come but it still didn't make him feel any less self-conscious "well my ability to manipulate fire has grown to an expert level; I can now do just about anything with it. I can talk to nature and the animals that inhabit it, I didn't think that it would be such a useful skill but you never know when it will come in handle, and I've also learned to fight in hand to hand combat, which includes martial arts and kickboxing. I also have the ability to travel through different worlds but I can't do it through water like Yuri can, I would have to open up portals. In fact I have been unable to do it recently because the firestone implanted in my back was taken out before I had awoken in this world". Wolfram then grins a little hoping he could ease their shock "but on the bright side I won't be able to go anywhere anytime soon because I can't go dimension hoping without the stone".

They all just stared at him for a while, wolfram shrinks a bit realizing everyone's confusion. Gwendale is the first to speak "how about you start from the beginning? What happened to you that night you blew up the meeting room?"

Wolfram shrank again this time from slight embarrassment "I apologize for that by the way, my temper got the best of me". He thinks for a moment and continues "well afterwards I ran out into the woods to clear my head and calm down. I remember hearing something in the distance, then going to see what that something was and then……" He pauses and glances down suddenly getting depressed "I did something awful".

Yuri looks at him concerned "awful? What do you mean? What did you do that was awful?"

Wolfram doesn't look him in the eye, "I killed someone"

They all look at him shocked, Conrad sits down next to wolfram and looks at him worried "who did you kill?"

Wolfram's head is still casted down "I killed her son". He then looks up at everyone "but it was an accident, I slipped and fell into her nest and crushed her son to death".

Gwendale looks at him not being able to hide his concern along with everyone else "whose son wolfram? Who is this she that you are referring to?"

"The phoenix queen. She made her nest in the same area as Reese heirs" He continued with a flash of guilt in his eyes "I slipped into her nest and crushed her son so she……."

The room was silent for a moment. Then Yuri Anxiously spoke "so what did she do to you?"

Wolfram gave them all a blank look "she tore my heart out, killing me instantly".

The room fell silently again for a long time. Yuri started shaking a little trying to hold in the tears _"he died all alone out there, and nobody even knew where he was". _Thinking this made a few tears escape from his eyes.

Gunter looked sadly at wolfram _"the poor thing, he must have been so frightened". _He had never been that close to the blond before, but this bit of news broke his heart. He looks over at Gwendale and Conrad who had also fallen silent and to themselves; there was a streak of pain and guilt emanating from the both of them. Gunter then looks at Yuri and freaks a little "Your majesty".

Yuri holds up a hand to silence him "it's alright". He wipes his eyes and looks over at wolfram "we wanted to know what happened so now we do".

Wolfram looks back at him "Yuri"; this was exactly why he didn't want to tell anyone, he couldn't stand the look of agony on these men faces. He then thinks of something else and addresses Yuri "where's Greta and Mother, I haven't seen them since I got back".

Yuri gives him a sorrowful look "they were out looking for you, they took the cruise ship and we haven't seen them since, they did send us letters though".

Wolfram nods not sure what else to say or whether he should even continue. Conrad then speaks up again "well you're here with us now, what happened during the year you were gone?"

Everyone's attention turned to wolfram, so the blond knew he had a long story to tell. He sighs and looks at everyone about to tell them his story.

Authors end note: I thought I would end it here and make the next chapter a flashback chapter. So everyone will get to see what happened the first time wolfram meets Avery. So keep that in mind that the next chapter is a very long flashback sequence, but don't worry I'm snowed in today, so I am just home all day writing, chapter 11 comes directly after this chapter, so you don't have to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: hey everyone, now remember this entire chapter is going to be a flashback. For those of you who are confused look at the authors end note on chapter 10. Then come back and enjoy chapter 11.

Chapter 11

_[Flashback begins]_

_Wolfram is sleeping in a big plush, white feather filled bed. He was dressed in white silky pajamas, the pajama top was opened wide and showed off his chest as he rolls over to sleep on his stomach burying his face into the soft plush pillow, his arms are flailed out on either side of the bed and his legs are kicked out and spread in an unnatural angle. As he sleeps a mysterious figure enters his room and looks at him with very perverted eyes. The tall man then begins to sing as he near the bed._

"_Arigato wo kanade_

_Kanade_

_Tooku hanareta to_

_Shite moooooo"_

_Wolfram stirred a little but wasn't bothered just yet by the singing. The man continues._

"_kaze ni fukarenagara aruita_

_Ikikau hitogomi no naka de_

_Yasashii kimi Ni koko de deaeta_

_Hanaretakunai yo"_

_Wolfram stirs some more, not being able to ignore the singing. He cracks one eye open and scans the room "who is that?" he thinks as he struggles to go back to sleep._

"_Sabishii yoru mo kimi ga ita ne_

_Yakusoku suru yo tsuyoku naru Kara_

_Tsunaida kokoro WA hitotsu dokara_

_Bokutachi wa toberu n da"_

_Wolfram growls and sits up ready to fry who ever was singing that annoying song. He then stops as he gazes upon the most beautiful male he had ever seen in his life. The handsome man, with long brown hair and ice blue eyes, stands at his bedside and crawls onto his bed while singing._

"_Arigato wo kanade_

_Kanade_

_Tooku hanareta to_

_Shite mo_

_Sayonara to Te WO futte_

_Mata koko de aimashou"_

_The man sits next to him on the bed and smiles a charismatic smile "you must be wolfram von Belefield, am I right?"_

_Wolframs throat went dry as he answered "uh…um yes that's me"._

_The man holds his hand and kisses it "I'm Avery, pleased to meet you". He then inches closer to the blond grinning "I'm your biggest fan"._

_Wolfram frowns and tilts his head a bit "fan? You mean to cool yourself off? You don't seem to have one"._

_Avery gently pushes wolfram onto the bed laying him on his back "where I am from it takes on a whole new meaning, when I say I'm your fan it means I like the work you do, I admire you, I adore you". Avery lean over wolframs body and looks him over from top to bottom "wow, you're ever more beautiful in real life"._

_Wolfram's whole face turned red as Avery's eyes roamed the expanse of his body and stops at his lips "I…I don't even know you, your out of your mind". He was trying to act as brave as he possibly can but was failing._

_Avery growled and draped himself on top of wolfram pretending to slip and fall on him "whoops clumsy me, oh well at least I landed on something soft". He took this chance to rub himself onto the blond crotch causing wolfram to gasp "well at least not anymore, looks like someone's enjoying this just as much as I am"._

_Wolfram gasps again and pushes Avery away trying to get out from under the man "HOW DARE YOU, get off me right this instant. Do you have any idea who I am?" He kicked and bucked and his arms flailed out to try to get this stranger off of him. "RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT"._

_Avery grabbed his hands with his own "whoa kid watch the face it's a national treasure you're messing with". He then smiles down at the blond "and don't worry, your among friends here, my sister brought you in to rest, so she sent me in here to look after you"._

_Wolfram stopped struggling and looked up at him, the man had very kind eyes, and it put the blond at ease with the situation at least for now "if that's the case then why are you on top of me?"_

_Avery's kind eye's quickly turned to perverted one "oh I just always wanted to know how soft your body feels underneath me". He then rubs his face against wolfram's chest "oh my god you're so soft and clean and perfect, I bet you don't even have to wax". Avery chuckles in delight as he wraps his arms around wolfram's waist, then to the blonds embarrassing horror, Avery kisses and rubs his face against wolframs flat stomach "hmm every part of you is sooo smooth, are you ticklish? I bet you're ticklish….."_

_Wolfram froze with horror as this strange man violates his personal space, the blond then raises his knee and knocks Avery's stomach off of him, he then kicks the same leg out and kicks the mans chin, sending the man flying off the bed and crashing onto the floor "HOW DARE YOU MAN HANDLE ME YOU PERVERT"._

_Avery was laid out on the floor seeing stars for a moment, then he snaps out of it and stands up to glare at wolfram "Hey I said watch it, you nearly kicked my face, are you trying to ruin this masterpiece?" He then stops himself as he sees a very pissed off wolfram about to charge up his fireballs, "whoa, whoa whoa, temper, temper, temper you'll get wrinkles if you frown like that"_

_Wolframs hand caught on fire as he was readying a fireball "YOU EGOTISTICAL, SELF CENTERED PERVERTED SAVAGE, I'LL ROAST YOU ALIVE"._

_Suddenly at that moment the door of the room opens and a beautiful red headed woman walks into the room, she then gasps at the scene before her "Avery what did you do?"_

"_What do you mean what did I do? He's the one about to roast me" Avery runs behind his sister for protection "make him stop"._

_The woman rolls her eyes at Avery's antics and looked at wolfram "lord von Belefield, I apologize for anything that my brother has done to you. Now will you put away your fireballs and allow me to introduce myself"._

_Wolfram looks at the two for a while and then the fire in his hands disappears "who are you and why am I here?" He said in a very demanding voice._

_The woman ignored the hostility in the blonds voice and bowed courteously "my name Ember and as you already know this here is Avery". She points to the man still hiding behind her. "You are in my palace; I was the one who brought you here"._

_Wolfram sinks down back onto the bed and climbs out of it; he scans the room for his sword and clothing and finds them in a chair in the corner of the room. "Why am I here?"_

_Ember's face twisted a little into that of guilt ridden woman "there's been a terrible mistake that I feel I must atone for". She goes to the door then looks at wolfram "will you come with me to the dinning hall? We have much to discuss". With that she walks out the door._

_Wolfram takes a few steps then stops noticing she left Avery behind; the man was holding the door for him. Wolfram gives the man a warning look and closes his pajama top buttoning it up, he then walks out the door to meet ember, and Avery trails behind him staring at his ass._

_Ember is already seated at the dining room table as the two walk in. She waits for them to sit down, and then pours them some tea. "I owe you an apology wolfram; oh may I call you wolfram?"_

_Wolfram frown at her and took the tea without thanking her "Lord Belefield is more suitable", with that he merely sipped his tea._

_Ember still smiled at him as she and Avery drank their own tea "of course my lord, as I have said I owe you an apology, you see it seems you have crushed one of my eggs which happened to be my son"._

_Wolfram regarded her sternly and spoke to her coldly "that's no longer my problem, you chose to build your nest on demon kingdom property, I'm sorry for your loss but I must return to the demon kingdom, I cannot waste time mourning for someone I don't even know, this is no longer my responsibility"._

_Avery looked over at Ember who had a hurt look on her face, this immediately ticked him off and he stares sternly at wolfram, surprising the blond with a very serious expression "actually Blondie this is your responsibility, according to our laws of nature if the descendent of the phoenix queen is somehow struck down whether it be by accident or on purpose, the person who committed the murder must take their place. In other words you crushed her son, so now you are her son"._

_Wolfram looked at the stunned he then jolted up out of his seat and stood there "b...but I can't I already have a mother"._

_Avery finishes his drink and casually looks up at him "well kiddo now you have two."_

_Ember gets up and stands in front of wolfram "there's something else that you must know, it's about the firestone embedded in your back._

_Wolfram looked at her blankly "firestone?" He reaches behind him and feels the middle of his back, something hard and warm was literally stuck in his back "by shinou, what have you all done to me?"_

_Ember gently guided the reluctant demon prince back to his seat "please calm down, I need to explain something to you, the stone in your back is the reason why you are still alive right now, I needed something to capture your soul and keep it fused to your body while I put back your heart, it will take a year for you to heal completely and at the same time new powers and abilities will be granted to you. The bad news is you won't be able to go home until a year from now." She looks away from him sadly "a…as my new son, you will have to take on all of my powers as well as train your body to be able to handle it". It was hard for her to say this because she never would have imagined she would have to train someone else to replace her child._

_Wolfram sat there stunned, all he could do was think about everyone back home. His eye's swelled up with tears, "I should have never run away from home". _

_Ember saw this and got on her knees before wolfram, she then took his hand into hers and looked at him with tears in her own eyes "I'm sorry for what I have done to you but this is the only way for me to atone for what I've done, I hope in time you will forgive me"._

_Wolfram snatches his hands away and glared at the floor angrily "it's not like any of them care anyway, as long as they all have Yuri it doesn't matter whether I am there or not". He gets up and runs back to his room in despair._

_Ember gets up to go after him but Avery stops her with a hand on her shoulder "give him some time, it's a lot for one person to take in all at once, I'll start training him in three days but that's as long as I can go"._

_Ember nods to him "that's fine", she looks in the direction of where wolf's room is and could hear the blond sobbing into his pillow "this is going to be the roughest year of both of our lives, but it will all be worth it in the end"._

[Flashback ends]

Wolfram sat there after explaining everything to Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad and Yuri. "So that's where it all started, since I killed her son, I had to replace him; therefore that makes me the phoenix son".

Conrad crosses his arms for a moment "so that's why Belar called you the son of Mother Nature, it makes sense now since they believe that the phoenix queen is Mother Nature herself".

Wolfram looks up at everyone "I don't get why everyone's expecting me to grant them power, I can't grant anyone anything. I have my own powers and abilities and that's it, their not even mines to grant. And I don't have the power to rule the planet because my purpose is not to conquer and destroy, it's to defend and nurture, everything I have is for the soul purpose of protecting everything and everyone around me". His look saddened a bit "that's why I began to question whether I should have even come home, because now it feels like I have brought trouble right to our doorstep".

Gwendale hadn't moved throughout the entire conversation listening intently "do you still have the stone in your back?"

Wolfram shook his head "no Ember took it just before sending me home, although I'm curious to know how Belar got his hands on one, there are plenty but only two that I have seen that have been to this world." He sighs a bit before continuing "anyway long story short, I was taken in and trained by her brother, we went to different dimensions and I was able to learn a lot of valuable skills but as time went on my healing had been complete and so was my training, so I guess she took the stone, so that I wouldn't remember the year that transpired". He smiles a little grateful that he left out the part where Avery molested him on the first day, nope that little piece of info stayed stored in his mind.

Yuri looks at him still saddened by what happened to his dear friend _"he went through everything all by himself, it must have been lonely" _he was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door, after a quick moment a guard arrive, Yuri addressed him "what is it?

The guard bowed and looked up at him "your majesty, Lady Cecilia has arrived along with Princess Greta".

All the men in the room looked up surprised, but wolfram got up excitedly and ran out the door. The other men in the room followed him. Wolfram raced down the halls and out to the front entrance of the castle. He got there just as the carriage had stopped in front of the steps. An excited Greta was the first out of the carriage but as soon as she saw the blond she stopped. The two look at each other for a while as lady celli came out of the Carriage. She too was surprised by his appearance.

Wolfram looked at them and walked down the stairs to where they were. He smiles at lady celli "hello mother, I'm home". Hearing him say that brought tears to lady celli's eyes, then wolfram looks at Greta "well don't just stand there, give your papa a hug". Greta at this point breaks down crying for her papa, she runs toward him. Wolfram scoops his daughter into his arms and hugs her, Lady Celli also runs up to him and smothers him with hugs and kisses. The three hold onto each other for dear life as Yuri and the other men stare at the heartwarming scene.

Lady Celli then lets go of wolfram and Greta is put back down on the ground, Lady Celli looks at her remaining sons and Yuri "oh… thank all of you for bringing wolfey back". She runs up the stairs and hugs Yuri, then hugs Gwendal and Conrad. The men look at each other in confusion.

Yuri looks at Greta as she approaches him; they hadn't spoken to each other in an entire year. "Um…Greta I'm sorry, I know you hate me but…"

Greta suddenly launches herself at Yuri and hugs him "no… I don't hate you at all… I was really mad at you for what happened". Her tears overcame her and she started crying "but I knew deep down that you didn't mean to hurt him, I knew you still cared, I just knew it. And I always believed that you would find him one day and you have". She looks up at him with her tear soaked face and smiled "I could never hate you, I love you papa Yuri".

Yuri hugs her back as tears ran down his face too "but Greta I didn't……." Wolfram came up next to him and nudged him trying to get him not to say anything; he didn't want the wimp to ruin this moment for Greta. Yuri understood and scooped up the girl to hug her back "I love you too Greta".

Lady Celli smiled at the family picture Yuri, Greta and Wolfram made as they held each other "the family is back together again". She commences smothering the life out of her children.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Finally here's chapter 12, I decided to give Murata and Wolfram at least one more bonding moment. I like this pairing, so I was wondering if after I'm finished with this fic, I could do a Murata and Wolfram story, I just haven't thought of the plot yet. Well enjoy the fic.

Chapter 12

The happy demon kingdom family sat at the dinner table, everyone there was smiling and conversing, even Gwendale grinned a few times. It was definitely like old times; surprisingly wolfram kept initiating a conversation with everyone complete with jokes and funny stories of his time away. The men at the table, namely Conrad, Yuri, Gwendale and Gunter all decided to keep out the part of wolf's story that included his lonely death, choosing not to plunge their mother and Greta into an abyss of despair. So they told her he was simply carried away by the Phoenix, the two females felt bad for not being there for him but it was still better then telling them the truth, wolfram for one agreed to this. Besides lady Celli seemed to revert back to her old flirty self. After dinner everyone separated and went to their own rooms.

Yuri and Greta walked to the room they were sharing with Wolfram trailing behind them. Yuri smiles down at Greta "this was fun; we haven't all sat down to eat like that in a while". Greta smiles back at him and nods.

As Yuri and Greta come upon their bedroom door they see wolfram walking pass it and stop, "hey wolf where are you off to?"

Wolfram stops and looks at him "oh I'm off to bed myself, why?"

Yuri blinks at him confused "you….you mean you're not coming in?"

Wolfram turns to him fully and blinks at him not sure how to say this without frowning "well Yuri, you know I can't sleep in your room anymore". He hated to turn this cheerful moment into an awkward one, "you didn't forget why did you?"

Yuri hesitated, for a second there he really did forget that he broke off the engagement and decided that they should be friends instead, He looks at Greta "Um….Greta would you wait for me inside please".

Greta looks at him then glances at wolfram, the blond smiles at her "He'll be just a minute".

Greta frowns nodding a bit and walks into their room. Yuri turns back to wolfram "you know if you want you could sleep in our room, I mean I know I used to complain about it in the past but I really don't mind if you'd join us, you don't have to sleep alone".

Wolfram fidgeted a bit, he would rather not have this conversation right now "well actually Yuri I kind of want to be alone tonight, but I will see you in the morning though". He turns to walk away but is once again stopped.

Yuri grabs his wrist gently forcing the blond to face him "if this is about the whole engagement thing, then I can see why you are still mad but…."

Wolfram sighs interrupting him "no Yuri, I'm not mad anymore, like I said I forgive you for what happened, it's just well…" He looks up at Yuri making sure he gets his message across "I have had a lot of time to think things through and ...well I have realized that perhaps it really is time for me to move on. I have realized that it would be a waste of time running after someone who…. Just wants to be my friend". He then gently slips his wrist out of Yuri's grasp and smiles a bit "I've learned that all things in life happen for a reason. So our breakup must have happened because…" He trailed off a bit wondering if this was truly what his heart was telling him.

Yuri looks at him expectantly trying not to look so anxious "because what?"

Wolfram looks at him again sadly "because we were simply never meant to be". They both fell silent for a while not really looking at one another both looking at the floor. Finally wolfram can't take the silence anymore he then walks away "goodnight Yuri". He doesn't even wait for Yuri to say goodnight, he makes a hasty retreat to his room and closes the door.

Yuri felt like his heart had shattered into pieces, he felt misled, like everything that wolfram did for him since he came back was all a lie. He remembered how the blond felt, when wolfram held him and told him he forgave him, the sweet smell of his hair and kind look in his beautiful eyes when he looked at him. Yuri leans against the doorframe unable to hold himself up as all these memories came rushing in _"how can he say that? If that's what he felt then why did he even bother comforting me at all?" _

Suddenly the small concerned voice of Greta called out to him "Papa Yuri is everything alright". She sits up in bed and looks at him as he walks back into the room "is Papa wolf coming?"

He quickly had to pull himself together as he came up to the bed "no he's going to be sleeping somewhere else from now on". He goes back to close the door, he then climbs into bed with Greta "he said he will see us in the morning". With that said he rolls over on his side and tries to fall asleep "night Greta".

Greta looks at him sadly; she knew very well what was happening _"you messed up again huh papa Yuri?"_ She glared a little at his back and rolled over on her side away from Yuri, she soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile

Wolfram stares off in a daze trying to process what he just did back there to Yuri. _"it had to be done, I can't keep holding onto something that's simply not there, he wanted to be friends so that's what he got, he should be happy, thrilled even"._ He remembered the look on Yuri's face when he told him that and wondered _"then why did you look so heartbroken Yuri, I gave you exactly what you wanted, my forgiveness and my friendship, you have no right to give me that look of sorrow". _The whole thing felt so wrong to him also, in actuality he was still in love but things have changed so much since that day one year ago, the experience made him understand that life can go on without Yuri. Wolfram shook his head and sighed, he decided to turn in when he spots something on his bed. It was a folded pair of silky blue pajamas with a note on it. Wolfram picks up the note and reads it, all it said was _"your welcome sexy"._ Wolfram looks at the Pajamas blushing and smiles instantly realizing who this was "Avery". He unfolds the shirt and looks at it. The shirt shines and waves around lightly, the material was soft and cozy looking _"that pervert knows me so well"_ he thought as he slips out of his clothing and slips on the top loving the feel of it against his skin. He smiles a bit and finishes changing into the pajama bottom and climbs into bed. He falls asleep instantly the long day finally getting the best of him.

Meanwhile in the prison below the castle

King Belar struggles against his shackles, he is frustrated and searches his pockets for the stone _"ugh foolish demon, thank god I still have the stone". _ He felt around in his pants and found the round stone "_ah there it is"._ He places the stone on the top of one of the shackles; the stone glowed brightly and started to heat up. He bears with the heat, while the stone's heat melts the shackles. After one came off he worked on the other. After both shackles were off he quietly walked over to the wall at the back of the prison and pressed the stone against the wall _"that blasted blond, the demon brat is actually the phoenix son?"_ The stone lights up again and a portal opens up on the wall _"this isn't over, I will return, I will get my revenge". _He walks through the portal and it disappears in a flash.

The next morning

Yuri did not sleep the entire night; he stayed awake and stared at the ceiling. What wolf said the other night really bothered him, he felt like, even though wolfram came back home, it felt like he was lost to him all over again. Yuri turns on his side and looks at Greta snoozing away; he begins to feel a bit drowsy himself and slowly drifts to sleep. When he opened his eyes again, his daughter was gone, he hadn't realized that it was hours later he had slept through half the morning. He gets up and freshens himself up in the royal baths, he then dresses in his usual kingly outfit and walks down the hallway towards the meeting room _"man I must have missed a mountain of paperwork, Gwendals going to be pissed". _He was about to enter the room when he heard the sound of laughter from outside the window. He walks up to the window and instantly frowns at what he saw, out in the training courtyard was wolfram and Murata, sitting there playing a game of chess trying to match wits with each other. Yuri scowled and walked back toward to the door to leave the room _"dammit Murata, what kind of best friend are you?" _He never thought he would be jealous of his own best friend but he just couldn't help himself, walks out of the meeting room to go see what they were doing.

Wolfram made a move on the chess board, he was wearing his usual blue soldier outfit, which he gladly wore since it still fit him so well _"at least I know I haven't gotten fat this past year". _He smiles up at Murata, "your move ken".

Murata smiles back, it was strange hearing the blond say his first name, but for some reason he liked it. The wise man sat there looking at the board while having a conversation with wolfram "so that's what happened when you disappeared. Sorry for making you tell me, you must be sick of repeating the same thing to everyone". He looks up at wolframs blue uniform attire "you have the power now to do whatever you want, so why don't you change into a different outfit or wear what you had on before?"

Wolfram sits there waiting for his move "wearing this gives me a sense of normality at a time where it's hard for me to tell whether I am still the real me or am I a totally different entity". He touches his outfit thoughtfully "it reminds me of who I really am and to never lose track of that."

Murata sighs and makes his move "welcome to my world. I often get the same feeling from time to time, your move".

Wolfram looks at the board "having so many past lives must be confusing, how do you know which memory is truly yours?"

Murata thinks for a moment "well, it's kind of tricky to explain, you see it's like having a dream while your awake, I'm conscious enough to know that it's not happening right now, so sometimes when a memory becomes too much for me to handle I simply tune it out. I'm still Ken Murata regardless of whatever life I lived in the past. I guess you can say that my glasses and my outfit help me to remind myself of who I really am also".

Wolfram nods "good answer, oh by the way", He moves his knight to Murata's king, "checkmate".

Murata's eyes nearly bugged out "what the heck? Hey I didn't even notice that". He looks up at wolfram's smiling face and smiles also involuntarily "you're pretty good with this game".

"Thank you Ken" wolfram chuckles "you're not so bad yourself".

Murata chuckles as well "well thanks wolfram. Oh by the way I really came here to check on how everything went with Belar". It was an obvious excuse to see wolfram, his curiosity kept getting the best of him, he wanted to see wolfram's new powers and match them with the real phoenix queens to see if the tales he heard were really true, recently he has been compelled to finish what he started so many lifetimes ago when he was sacrificed. The only problem was each time the blond would side track his intentions by charming him.

Wolfram grinned at Murata, in truth he always thought the wise man was cute, just not cute enough to date. "Awww and here I thought you were here to see little old me". He leans forward a little resting his head on his hands and staring at Murata with a playful look of amusement in his eyes "don't tell me you're going to break my heart by leaving me to go talk to Yuri".

Murata stuttered and dropped a few of the pieces off the board "uh…w...well...um", He forced himself to stay cool, he then looked back wolfram and leaned forward pretending to be confident "well you know wolf, I would love to stay in the presence of such a charming host as yourself, but…." He does his best "James bond" pose and winks at the blond charismatically "I never mix my business with my pleasure".

Wolfram laughs for a bit _"what a dork"._ He then notices Yuri coming towards them from inside the castle and stops laughing _"wonder what's gotten him so mad"._

Murata looks behind him and suddenly jolts out of his chair seeing the look of jealous anger in Yuri's eyes "heh heh what's going on Shibuya? I've been looking for you".

Yuri looks at him and frown "funny it doesn't look like you were." He then looks over at wolfram glaring a bit at him a bit more hurt then angry "enjoying your game?"

Wolfram glared back _"what's all that about all of a sudden?" _he knew it had something to do with their conversation last night but he felt he didn't deserve to be glared at for it. The blond stood up and walked between them to leave "as a matter of fact I did enjoy myself". He then smiles kindly at Murata "thank you for an enjoyable afternoon ken, I had a great time". He then looks at Yuri and humpfs in his direction; he then walks away from them and back to the palace.

Yuri turns his glare back to Murata "Ken? He's calling you ken now?"

Murata turns to him and blinks finding the whole exchange most interesting "you seem upset about something Shibuya, penny for your thoughts?"

Yuri turns to him directly "I want you to stop flirting with wolfram, you never showed an interest in him before, so why are you in his face now? Just whose friend are you anyway?"

Murata had a look of shock on his face, _"flirting? Was I really flirting with him? I mean he's attractive and all but he's no shinou"._ Murata fought back the blush that came with that thought and addressed Yuri's demands "I was simply playing a game of chess with him, you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you, I also wanted to ask him about the war yesterday".

"WE WON, NOW GO HOME" Yuri said harshly "I don't want you seeing wolfram anymore, you two are getting far too buddy buddy with each other".

Murata grins a bit, he was beginning to see where this attitude was coming from "why is it such a problem for me to see him, I mean you did break off the engagement did you not?"

Yuri becomes agitated and flustered "w…well yeah but I….."

Murata gives him a nonchalant look "and you did just want to be his friend, right?"

Yuri looks down a little "yeah but…."

Murata interrupts him "then it shouldn't be a problem if I say…hmmm, asked him out on a date, you know long walks on the beach, midnight strolls through town, picnics in the forest where he's feeding me grapes while I rest my head on his lap…."

MURATA" Yuri's anger flares up "DON'T YOU DARE".

Murata was unfazed by the kings flare up "you're that jealous huh?"

Yuri instantly retracts and blushes furiously "I…I...I'm not it's just that….well that certain thing would only uh… spread rumors about you and him being to..Together. It wouldn't be right to give people the ammunition to say negative things about him". Yuri visibly cringed at how lame that sounded.

Murata walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder "there's nothing going on between me and wolfram. I wouldn't boldly flirt with my best friend's fiancé even if they were broken up; we were just having a little fun that's all, nothing serious. However if I may offer some advice to you". He walks to Yuri's side with his hand still on Yuri's shoulder " it's time for you to come to terms with how you feel about him and grab him while you still can, he's not the old wolfram anymore, he's at a level in his life that's apparently way out of your league. So in my opinion you really are in danger of losing him for good. If your feelings are as strong as I think they are then I suggest you make a decision. He will not wait for you to make up your mind because he has already made up his." And with that he walks away leaving Yuri to his thoughts. Yuri sighs and stands there _"geez and just when I thought everything would be back to normal again, what a joke"._

Suddenly a guard runs out towards him and stops giving him a bow "your highness, Belar has escaped our prison". Yuri looks at him shocked and walks hurriedly inside the palace to access the problem _"great yet another long day"._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yuri walks down to the prison cells and meets Gwendal standing there talking to one of the guards, the taller man looked agitated, about ready to fire this guard for letting Belar escape "what do you mean nobody came in or out of this cell, if that was the case then where did he go and how?"

The Guard looked nervous and tried to talk as coherently as possible "w...well sir I was standing here the entire time against the wall here, when it was morning I checked the cell through the bars on the door and he was gone, but I swear to you he was there last night, I even heard him trying to get out of his shackles".

Yuri walks up to them and looks at Gwendale "hey its ok, accidents happen; besides looking at the cell from here I can't tell how Belar could have gotten out either".

Gwendal grumbled "this means we will have to dispense troops all over the kingdom to find this fugitive, that's just great, and thanks to someone here I also have that big pile of paperwork to finish", He passes a glare in Yuri's general direction.

Yuri smiles a little apologetically "sorry about that, it's been a rough morning, I'll send out the troops Gwendal".

Gwendal turns to leave and Yuri follows. The double black king sends out the order for the entire kingdom to be searched. Soldiers readied themselves once again to get back into action and quickly spread out into the village below the palace. Yuri then went back to the meeting room and found Gwendal and Gunter there "well we will have a 24 hour search throughout the entire kingdom but I'm afraid it's only to make sure Belar's not hiding somewhere to strike again". When he noticed the two were still quiet he grew concerned a bit and looked up at them "what is it?"

Gunter looks at Yuri sadly and bows his head dramatically, looking just about ready to cry, "Oh your highness, your highness I am so sorry, I have made a grave mistake, for me to overlook such a thing is truly inexcusable. Please allow me, your humble servant, to remedy this dilemma."

Yuri stares at him confused "don't worry so much Gunter, with Belars army permenantly disabled as well as the Phoenix disciples being disbanded, we don't have to worry about belar regrouping his forces to strike us again".

Gunter looks at him equally confused "oh your highness that is not the dilemma I'm referring to".

Yuri stares at him blankly "oh then what dilemma are you referring to?"

Gwendale pinches the bridge of his nose while doing the paperwork "he means it's your 18th birthday today and nobody remembered, so he's flipping out about it".

Gunter looks at Gwendal appalled "how can you be so nonchalant about this? Not being able to celebrate this momentous occasion is catastrophic; I cannot let this atrocity go unnoticed". He then looks at Yuri determined "I will make the necessary arrangements for your banquet immediately." He runs out of the room to get started on the preparations.

Yuri quirks an eyebrow "a party already? But we just got through with a war". Yuri then looks at Gwendal "I didn't even remember it was my birthday today".

Gwendal doesn't look up from his work "Gunter remembered ,in fact he sent out the invites over a month ago, he's upset because no one else is as obsessed and compulsive about you as he is, so everyone literally forgot about your birthday."

Yuri nodded to him "well I don't blame them at all, everything that went on was simply more important then throwing a birthday bash. In any case it would be nice to lighten every ones spirits with a banquet".

Gwendal looks up at Yuri suddenly "you do realize that this is more then just a simple birthday bash".

Yuri looks over at him curiously "what do you mean?"

Gwendal stops his writing and sighs, he hated having to explain everything to this kid "you're 18 years old now and also a full fledge adult, this means that you will be required to take a new fiancé pretty soon, so you can produce a suitable heir. Since you are no longer marrying wolfram, you will be free game to every princess and noblewoman in the entire kingdom. The birthday banquet is really a chance for them to garner your attention for the chance to be the new demon queen".

Yuri had a shocked expression on his face and suddenly turned pale "b...but I'm not ready to get engaged again". Amidst his panic he then stops for a moment and looks at Gwendal again "wait a minute, you mentioned me producing an heir, how could that happen if I married wolfram? I mean isn't he a guy".

"He would have been a recipient" Gwendal said getting agitated "since you are human and he's a demon, he would have been the recipient of your seed, and been able to get pregnant with your heir" Gwendal blushes a little embarrassed that he had to explain all of this, he then growls and yells at Yuri "HONESTLY HAVENT YOU BEEN LISTENING TO GUNTERS LESSONS, YOUR SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS ALREADY".

Yuri yells back "WELL EXCUSE ME, BUT WE DIDN'T GET TO THE PART WHERE DEMON MALES ARE ABLE TO BEAR CHILDREN". Yuri then glares down at the floor bitterly "and I didn't know that I….. Could have had a family with wolf, if I did then maybe……" He didn't finish that sentence, he simply stood there "well in any case, I don't think I'm ready to start looking for another mate".

Gwendal calmed down himself and simply continued on with his work "it will happen whether you are ready for it or not, besides you are only human and you don't have the same life span as the rest of us so you will need to consider what's best for your kingdom and choose another mate to carry on your rule when you are long, gone".

Yuri let this information swim in his head for a bit, then walked out of the room. While he was walking he noticed wolframs room and sighed _"I wonder what our child would have looked like"_. He sighs and turns to go the opposite direction _"what a day, I hope this banquet will go off without a hitch"._

Later that evening

Yuri and Conrad are in Yuri's bedroom preparing for the banquet. Conrad is fixing his collar and making sure his outfit is ok "this banquet is so sudden, I hope our guests have all arrived on time".

"Trust me" Yuri said while standing still for Conrad "I'm still hoping that no one shows up". He was not looking forward to this at all. Being in the banquet meant that he would have to dance with every maiden that bats an eyelash at him, this didn't feel like a party, it felt like he was being prep for some feeding frenzy.

Wolfram walks in wearing a blue vest with a white puffy shirt underneath, with matching blue pants. "Well your guests are waiting for you", he said nonchalantly. He walks into the room fully and up to Yuri inspecting him. He stands in front of him and adjusts his royal cape "there pretty as a picture". Yuri blushes and simply looks at him, while wolfram heads for the door opening it for him "ready?"

Yuri nods and sighs walking out the door and into the hall. They walk down the hallway and to the ball room. When they opened the door, the room was full of maidens and gentlemen who immediately stopped what they were doing to bow down to the king, the trumpets blasted and Yuri walked in waving to everyone there "this is going to be a long night".


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: well here goes chapter 14. By the way there's a part here where wolfram dances to the song "sway" the version sung by the pussycat dolls, for those of you who don't know this song, you can click or copy and paste the link below:

.com/watch?v=aFPvKGL69kE&feature=PlayList&p=8C9B44E6A5092428&index=0&playnext=1

I do not own this song, too bad though right?

Chapter 14

Immediately after the announcement of his arrival the banquet commenced, Conrad and wolfram walked over to the side and out of the way while Yuri instantly became surrounded by women, Lords and noblemen brought their daughters to be introduced, other guest snickered and whispered gossip in their own little groups and the dance floor was covered by those who had brought their dates.

Wolfram yawned as he watched everyone on the dance floor waltzing, he wasn't looking forward to this event either, he looks across the ballroom and sees a group of women looking his way then turning back to snicker and giggle, he knew they were talking about him, probably remarking on how embarrassing it must be to be dumped and have to watch his former fiancé dance with someone else. He sighed and gave the women a nasty look, which prompted them to move away.

Conrad looks over at wolfram "how are you doing?" The older brother knew this can't be easy for the blond.

Wolfram looks over at him "I'll be fine, please don't worry about me". He frowns as another pretty girl tugs Yuri's hand trying to get him to dance with her. _"Will I really be ok with this?" _He looks over at lady celli and Greta who also looked at him concerned. He smiled reassuringly at them to alleviate their worries, _"who am I kidding? This sucks". _He knew this wasn't ok, when he avoided watching Yuri dance with the girl by looking at the floor.

Gunter looks around him pleased at the arrangements of the ballroom _"well it looks like everything worked out for the best, I am quite impressed with the decorations", _he scans the room at all the maids serving finger food and drinks to the guests to make sure that they were all suitable. While scanning the room he happened upon a guest that he doesn't remember inviting. The tall handsome man stood there talking to sangria about what looked like a very stimulating conversation, Gunter paid special attention to the long brown hair and blue eyes, he then smiled a bit _"ah what a distinguished looking young man, they must be discussing politics, he seems so focused and passionate". _Gunter smiled deciding not to bother them in the midst of their conversation.

Sangria stands there very uncomfortable with their topic of discussion as Avery continues to talk to her "And that my dear is the very first time I have ever received a blowjob. I mean can you imagine my embarrassment when I came prematurely in his face; I nearly blinded the poor guy. He was ok with it at the moment but I knew better, I never saw him after that, crack is one hell of a drug, my only advice is to never try it on an empty stomach". He takes a drink from the tray she was holding and sips it "so your name is sangria huh? Must be ironic that they made you serve the alcohol".

Sangria blinks at him "um…what do you mean?"

Avery smiles enjoying the taste of the drink "you know sangria that drink that kind of looks like orange juice but it's not."

The maid looked even more confused "I don't understand".

"Oh uh… never mind" Avery looks out at the crowd "wow… all these women out here are hunting for some kingly tail. Tell me sangria, which one do you think Yuri will bang first? The red head with the pony tail or the bombshell life size Barbie over there with the huge boobs".

Sangria looks over at the two he is referring to became appalled "that is Lady Anissina and Lady Cecilia you pig". She then walks away from him.

"Hey I was just asking a simple question" Avery frowned as Sangria walked away from him _"girls, they are all too sensitive for my taste, I'm glad I switched to men". _He then scans the room looking at all the guests dancing _"oh little red riding hood, the big bad wolf is looking for you". _He spotted his target, a certain blond he had been watching over all week, he smiled wickedly about to make his way over to molest him when he noticed something. Wolfram was standing there with a lonely expression on his face while Yuri danced with one maiden after another. Avery stayed where he was watching the look of pain streak the blonds features as Yuri waltzed and laughed with the woman he was dancing with at this point, _"that jerk, leaving wolf all alone like that, I knew there was something I didn't like about this kid, double black playboy". _He looked on as wolfram finally gets fed up and walks away from the crowd, choosing a secluded spot on the balcony. Avery decides this is the perfect time to move in.

Wolfram stares up at the sky trying to keep the tears at bay _"I was foolish to think I could fall out of love with him, how can I move on when seeing him simply dancing with another woman makes me upset" _he quietly stands there when all of a sudden a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he turns quickly to see who would be bold enough to touch him. His expression turned into a smile instantly and he throws his arms around the man.

Avery hugs him back "hey kiddo, long time no see".

Wolfram smiles and wipes the small amount of tears from his eyes "it's good to see you again".

Avery touches the blonds face and wipes the tears away "don't waste these tears on that asshole, besides all these chicks here are a bunch of skanks anyway, you have more class and grace in your little pinky then they do in their entire bodies".

Wolfram chuckles a bit and turns away from him "stop it, you can't talk about people like that, it's not nice".

"Fuck what's nice" Avery stands next to wolfram leaning against the railing of the balcony "I always say that the best way to get over an ex-boyfriend is to totally insult their dates." He pulls wolfram close to him and smiles "come on we'll make a game out of it, I'll go first". He scans the crowd at the girl who had just taken a bow to Yuri and walked out on the dance floor "I bet that bitch is like a doorknob, everyone got a turn".

Wolfram laughs "no I cannot participate in something so juvenile". He playfully tries to pry himself out of Avery's arms.

Avery kept a firm grip "I'm telling you it'll make you feel better". He sees another girl who looks like she is waiting her turn to approach the king "that one probably removes her makeup with a jack hammer".

Wolfram laughs uncontrollably and looks at another girl standing at the side frowning at the one who got a chance to dance with Yuri "I actually know a little piece of gossip about that one".

Avery looks at the girl he is referring to "really? What?"

Wolfram tries not to laugh again otherwise it might ruin the joke; he then takes a deep breath and says it "she's got more crabs then red lobster".

They both burst into a laughing hysteria. Avery holds his sides struggling to compose himself "you're kidding me".

Wolfram's laughter subsides and she looks at the woman again "And she is already engaged, but it was strictly an arranged marriage, the guy is this really old man who's blind as a bat, so she is looking for someone with a lot of money to get her out from under the old man's thumb. She's attractive and young so she gets suitors from all around and cheats on her fiancé all the time".

Avery looks at Yuri as he notices the same woman they were referring to and dances with her "so, why don't you say anything?"

Wolfram leans back against the railing and smiles bitterly "well, he wants a woman, so why not let him have his woman, I hope they live a very charmed life of melted butter and lemons", He chuckles again.

Avery smiles "more like anti- itch and vaginal ointments". They both laugh and quiet down for a bit while looking out into the crowd "so how do you feel?"

Wolfram smiles up at him and hugs him "I feel better thanks Avery".

Avery smiles and hugs him back "no problem, can't allow someone as hot as you to be all alone, it's down right criminal". Avery then looks at the crowd and directly at Yuri dancing with yet another girl, an idea forms in his head, _"the perfect way to fuck with an ex-boyfriend, is with a new boyfriend". _He could not leave without messing with the demon king at least once, he was a soul believer in vengeance, so if wolfram won't do it, he will do it for him. He smiles wickedly and lets go of Wolfram "say wolf, would you like to dance?"

Wolfram blinks at him wondering exactly why the taller man wanted to dance all of a sudden "actually I was starting to get comfortable here……" He found himself being pulled toward the dance floor.

"Oh come on" Avery said as he managed to get them inside the ballroom and towards the dance floor "let cause a scandal, shall we?" He gets wolf out onto the center of the dance floor and wraps an arm around the blond's waist.

Wolfram blushes and hides his face a little, he suddenly see's Avery snap his fingers, instantly the lights in the room dim and the song "sway" ,sung by the pussycat dolls, plays in the background. It's a song made for the tango _"oh dear god he wouldn't in front of all these people?" _Everyone took notice and looked around them trying to figure out where the strange song came from. But all shocked eyes were on wolfram and the mystery man he was pressed against. Suddenly everyone including Yuri and his dance partner cleared the floor for the two as the music started to play.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

Avery does exactly what the song says and wraps both arms around the blond's waist making sure his hands rest firmly on top of his bottom. They slow dance provocatively pressed together, when the song said "sway me more"; he gives wolfram a small dip then slowly brings him back up for another slow dance.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me sway with ease_

Avery grinds into him and kicks out his leg forward then backward, suddenly waltzing back pulling wolf along with him.

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

Avery keeps one arm around wolf's waist and the other hold his hand, he then kisses the wrist as they waltzes gently in tune with one another, Wolfram is entranced by the moment at this point, deciding a long time ago to go with the flow.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

Avery brings both of wolframs arms up above his head, then slowly slides his hands down either side of the outstretched arms as wolfram eases them around Avery's neck. Avery looks deep into the blonds eyes passionately and they both move their hips to the tune of the song.

_Dear but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

Avery suddenly pushes wolfram out, and twirls him back in forcing wolfs leg to bend and come up on the tall mans side as they close in on each other nose to nose.

_I can hear the sound of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now._

Avery touches wolframs bended leg and wraps it around his waist, lifting the blond and swinging him around, he then lands wolf on his feet and they continue their sultry dance show.

_Sway me, take me_

_Thrill me, hold me_

_Bend me, ease me_

_You have a way with me_

Avery purposely waltzes them over to where Yuri was standing with a shocked expression on his face and dips the blond backwards. Wolfram is unaware of where he is until he is being dipped and looks at Yuri upside down, Yuri looks back at him but before he could say anything, Avery bends over wolfram and kisses the blond on the neck, then brings him back up gliding them both across the dance floor.

_Swaaay meee_

Avery swings his leg behind him bringing wolfram with him.

_Sway _

_Sway_

_Sway_

Avery twirls him three times, and then glides across the room with him once again.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weeeaaak_

Avery twirls wolfram again faster then usual preparing for a trick.

_I go weeaaaak_

Wolfram stops suddenly and allows himself to fall into a split allowing Avery to catch him, before he hit the floor, gracefully around his torso under his arms. Avery then pulls him back up and smiles "now who says white boys can't dance?" Wolfram laughs as they continue their dance.

_I can hear the sound of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Avery and wolfram casually dance across the dance floor like lovers.

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Avery twirls wolfram, but the blond stop mid twirl with his back pressed against Avery and rolls his bottom against the other man. Avery fans himself "woo, no wonder you're a fire demon, you're so damn hot". Wolfram smiles, there was something about this song and his dance partner that made him feel so wicked. Avery brings him in again smiling as they end their dance.

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_Sway me…._

_Sway me…._

_Sway me now…_

Avery twirls the blond around him completely and finishes the dance by dipping him right where Yuri can see him.

Afterwards the room is dead silent, as everyone gawks at the two on the dance floor. Avery then brings wolfram back up for his finishing move; he looks at the blond passionately and softly kisses wolfram on the lips. All time stood still as he French's the surprised blond. When he broke away from wolfram, he looks directly at the now pissed off demon king and smiles "and that my friend, is how it's done".

Yuri instantly turns into the dark maoh and points at Avery while looking at the few guards standing watch over the palace "I WANT THIS MAN DESTROYED".

Avery simply smiles but sees the guards coming his way "well it looks like I better be hitting the old dusty trail". He plants one more kiss on wolf's lips then bolts for the door gallantly as if he were some romantic hero like Robin Hood or Zorro. "Till we meet again my love" and with that he disappears out the door with the guards hot on his tail.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and tries to keep himself from chuckling _"oh please, what's with the dramatic exit?"_ He then remembers where he is and looks around him. Some of the guests there were whispering and gossiping to themselves, some shook their head disapprovingly, but most including lady Celli talked and snickered excitedly for the new love in wolf's life. Greta had a worried look on her face _"oh no, who was that guy? He's going to ruin everything between them"_ she thought as she side glanced Yuri who seemed to be steaming in his own attire _"papa Yuri, please don't be too mad, this is your fault after all"._

"WOLFRAM" the blond cringed as he looked over at Gwendal. The man was not happy at all "in my study NOW". Yuri seemed to agree with that suggestion because he walked past Gwendal and waited for them at the door.

Wolfram sighed and followed them to their study "awe man".


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: hey everyone, now I know that most of you love Avery but I feel that I have to get back to why I wrote this story in the first place, and that is because of my love for the Yuri X wolfram coupling. So I'm going to try my best not make the Avery character run this show, it's supposed to be all about Yuuram.

Chapter 15

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT and why did you let him grope you out there" Gwendal was livid, he didn't like the fact that his little brother was being molested before his very eyes in public, "do you have any idea the scandal we will now have to deal with".

Yuri was silently brooding in the corner of the meeting room they were in, he hadn't said anything yet he just stared at wolfram as the blond sat down, clearly unfazed by Gwendale's anger. "He's a friend of mine; I've already spoken of him".

Gwendale paced the room "you didn't tell us he was like that".

"I didn't need to" wolfram said getting irritated "all you needed to know is that he and ember sent me home".

Gwendale humpfed at that "how can a pervert like that do something so noble? I don't believe it and you don't have to cover for him".

Wolfram loses his temper and slams his hands on the desk looking at Gwendale "he is the reason why I have these new abilities, he is the reason why I've become stronger and he was there for me when none of you weren't, SO ALL OF YOU WILL SHOW HIM SOME GODAMN RESPECT".

Yuri chuckles bitterly and looks at wolfram "how can I show respect to someone who comes into my kingdom and completely tries to make a fool out of me, I won't show any respect to someone who so obviously has none for me". He walks around the table and faces wolfram from the other side.

Wolfram looks directly at him angry "he doesn't need to respect you; he answers to a far higher authority then you".

"The Phoenix queen right?" Yuri stares at wolfram coldly "so what's really going on here wolf? Is she sending her brother to slowly get you to come back to them? Do you even love this guy?"

"That's none of you business" wolfram was not going to back down from him.

"It's happening in my kingdom so that makes it my business" Yuri wasn't backing down either.

Wolfram glares at him before answering "no it's not, I'm no longer your fiancé, which means I can date, court or fuck anyone I please, I chose to dance with Avery because I wanted to and I enjoyed myself, but you don't care about that do you? You want me to stand in the corner and wait for you while you dance and flirt with every bitch that approaches you" wolfram eye's started to tear up as he said this.

Yuri's expression immediately softened, he knew that he had hurt wolfram but he hadn't realized he was still hurting him "wolf that's not true I would never…."

"BULLSHIT" wolfram screamed at him as an entire year of heartache came rushing back to him "that's bullshit, you would and you have. Throwing your stupid jealous fits, demanding that I tell you my affairs, getting angry and pissed at me for not sitting at the side lines fawning over you while you move on with your life without me, HOW DARE YOU, YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT". He bitterly wipes the tears from his face "it's sad that some stranger who came into my life out of nowhere, care's and understands more about what I am going through then MY OWN FUCKING FAMILY. All everyone here cares about is how your feeling, if your finding love, if your ok, everyone cares and loves the great demon king, well you know what, they can have your worthless wimpy ass, cause I'm official done with you". He looks at Gwendale bitterly "ALL OF YOU". He turns and heads out the door marching to his room.

Gwendale, who was stunned silent that the blond got so pissed so quickly, went to follow him but Yuri raised his hand and went after wolf, this pain was his doing, so only he should be the one to apologize.

Yuri quickly moves from his spot and runs out the door, he then catches up to him "wolf wait." When he saw that the blond didn't stop he runs up behind him, he then wraps his arms around the blond holding him close "wait".

Wolfram struggles and elbows him hard on his side "LET GO". He struggles and kicks his feet trying to get out of Yuri's grip.

Yuri took the hard blows and fought to hold on as he drags wolfram into his room which was close by. He used his body weight to propel them both into the room and closed the door behind him "you've got me all wrong wolf, please listen".

Wolfram kicks one of Yuri's legs out from under him and tries to elbow him in the face "don't pull that innocent routine on me right now, I'm so pissed I could kill you". He misses when Yuri ducks and he growls in frustration.

Yuri then raises up behind him and holds both of his arms to the blonds body, he then dips his head on the blonds shoulder causing wolf to freeze on the spot "then I give you full permission to strike my heart, at least then we'd be even".

Wolfram was silent for a moment then he remarked coldly "shitting on your grave, would make us even, NOW LET GO".

Yuri buries him face in wolfram's hair "say what you want, I deserve every last bit of it, but please don't take it out on your family, regardless of what we have been through, your mother, Greta and your brothers really do care about you, even if they don't always show it, they wouldn't have searched for you for so long if they didn't".

Wolfram side glanced him, he was starting to calm down "let go of me Yuri, I mean it".

Yuri still held him "no, you can pummel me and kick me, but I can't let you go, and I never will". He hugs the reluctant blond close to him, planting a soft kiss on his neck.

Wolfram's eyes widened and he started to blush "what are you doing? Don't play games with me".

"I'm not" Yuri continues to hold him "I never got the chance to tell you, but while you were gone, I hadn't gotten a decent nights sleep since, I wasn't eating the way I usually would, I was constantly plagued with images of you dead in a ditch somewhere and I would wake up crying almost every night. I hadn't realized how important you were to me till you were gone, I felt lonely all the time, I dreamed about you night and day waiting for you to return. And when you did, I was so relieved that I lost consciousness, it was like I had been holding my breath that entire year. When I saw you with Murata and that other guy, I …..I got scared, I so desperately didn't want to lose you again that I just lost my head completely, that's why I was so angry when that guy….."

Wolfram interrupted him "his name is Avery". He was keeping still, but had calmed down listening to Yuri.

Yuri smiles "sorry, when I saw Avery dance with you there was a light in your eyes that I hadn't seen at all since you came back, and it frightened me, that some stranger can bring out that part of you that I never could, it felt like you were being taken away from me in that instant. I guess I'm just a selfish jerk, I want you to be happy, but I want you to be happy with me".

Wolfram chimes in "I could have told you that".

Yuri nods and turns wolfram around "but I want to start over again right from the beginning …that's if you'll let me".

Wolfram looked at him and was then silent for a bit looking off to the side "if that's what you wish, do what you want".

Yuri smiles at him "ok"; suddenly without warning he slaps wolfram across the face on the right cheek. Wolfram stumbles back and holds his cheek stunned out of his mind. Yuri looks at him "I love you wolfram, and I am willing to spend the rest of my life proving just how much you mean to me".

Wolfram looks at him for a long time unable to say anything at all; he looks over at Yuri who is now leaning in for a kiss. Wolfram then balls his hand into a fist and punches Yuri directly in the face, knocking the king out cold. He then steps over Yuri unconscious body and walks out the door "asshole".

Authors end note : I thought that for those of you who don't understand why wolfram flipped out, I would take this moment to explain it. Wolfram's outburst is due to the fact that in the past he always felt like his own personal happiness didn't matter to his family, so them getting angry with him over the only happy moment he has had since coming back has brought out all of his past sorrows and bitterness.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: I thought that it was time for Conrad to step in; I just felt that he doesn't have a big enough voice in this story, so I thought he should express his thoughts for once.

Chapter 16

Conrad had just finished saying goodbye to the last guest to leave the ballroom, he then made his way down the hall, a bit tired from all the commotion _"I'm getting too old for this"_ He grumbled a bit feeling like Gwendale on a bad day. After Gwendale, Yuri and Wolfram left he had to stay behind to calm everyone down, he also had to calm Gunter down. The man was hysterical, he kept apologizing over and over again, saying he had seen the mystery man there earlier but had no idea of the fellow's true intentions. After Conrad put his mind at ease he then had to dealing with the screaming fan girls who wouldn't stop talking about wolframs big dance number, namely Lady Celli, The maids and Lady Anissina. After about 20 minutes of listening to their banter about inviting the mystery man for a courtship date with Wolfram, Conrad now had a headache the size of this castle. He finally freed himself to check on Wolfram, _"I hope Gwendale isn't being too harsh on him", _Truth be told, Conrad would be happy for Wolfram if he can only find out what the mystery mans intentions were with his little brother, would he do the honorable thing and marry him, or is he only out to cause a scene, this is what really concerned him. He walks out into the hall heading for Wolframs room when he notices someone running behind him, he turns his head and realizes its Gisela running towards Yuri's room with an ice bag and some bandages. Conrad instantly became worried; he follows Gisela into Yuri's room.

Gisela goes up to Yuri who is sitting on his bed with his head bent back to keep the blood from flowing onto his shirt. "Your majesty I brought some extra bandages just in case anything else may be broken". She puts a couple of thick pieces of cloth in his hands and presses his nose with them, bringing his head back down allowing the blood to soak the cloth "how did you get yourself into this mess?"

Yuri grunted a little in pain, but looks up at Gisela speaking to her in a nasally voice "I ran into an open door".

Gisela quirks an eyebrow "we all do respect your majesty but it looks like you've been decked in the face".

Yuri chuckles nervously but then cringes when the pain hits him again "no really, I was just clumsy that's all".

Conrad walks into the room and instantly becomes startled by Yuri's shiner "what on earth happened?"

Gisela puts a few small bandages on Yuri's nose since it has finally stopped bleeding "he ran into an open door." She then packs up her equipment, leaving the ice bag behind and walks towards Conrad about to exit the room "by the way if you happen to see this alleged door on your way out, let him know I'm on his side". She then walks out leaving the two surprised males alone.

Conrad walks over to Yuri to examine his nose "are you alright? Did wolfram do this to you?"

Yuri puts the ice bag on his face "I uh… proposed to him".

Conrad removes the ice bag slowly from Yuri's nose to get a better look at it "I take it he refused".

Yuri places the ice bag back on his nose "I'm not sure, he didn't say he refused and he didn't say he accepted". He then looks up at Conrad with a serious look on his face "please don't approach him about this; I won't like it if you get angry at him".

Conrad simply smirked at him "I wasn't going to". He sits next to Yuri on the bed "it's been quite a night hasn't it?" Yuri nods the best he could as Conrad continues "I saw the same thing you did out there and I have to tell you, you've got your work cut out for you. If you're really serious about wolfram, then it's going to take a whole lot more then a slap to get him back". Yuri looks down a bit embarrassed at how he jumped the gun there, Conrad puts a reassuring hand on his head and smiles " I've been there for you for a long time, you know there isn't anything I won't do for you, but this one I must insist you do on your own". He gets up from the bed and heads towards the door, " we will keep this between us if you'd like, we don't need too many people involved in this, it'll be just easier to let just the two of you sort things out".

Yuri smiles at him gratefully "thanks Conrad for everything".

Conrad nods and then walks out the door closing it behind him, he then looks down the hall towards wolframs room and sighed _"one down one to go". _ He walks toward wolframs room and knocks on the door, he didn't get an answer, this prompted him to knock again. When he still didn't receive an answer, he turns the doorknob and pokes his head in "wolfram I'm coming in". He lets himself in and is suddenly bombarded with a small warm force field surrounding the blond as he sits on his bed, obviously wanting to be alone. Conrad taps the force field realizing that it's simply a bubble to keep him out "is this really necessary? I only came to talk to you".

"No" Wolfram said turning his head only a bit to look at Conrad "you came to lecture me as usual, well don't waste your time, I'm not sorry for what I did to Yuri".

"I didn't say you should be" Conrad looks at wolfram through the bubble "if you could just pop this silly thing then maybe we could talk properly".

Wolfram sits there for a moment before making up his mind and waving his hand once. The bubble disappears and wolfram turns to him glaring a bit at him "what's there to talk about?"

Conrad walks over to wolframs bed but stays where he is standing against the wall watching his little brother "I was just concerned for you; I wanted to make sure you were fine".

"There's a first" Wolfram rolls his eyes and looks back at him "something you can actually do that doesn't involve protecting Yuri. Let me guess he is the one that sent you to look after me and he is the one that requested for you to not punish me for what I did to his "majesty's" face".

Conrad frowns and walks over to wolfram to face him "despite what you may think wolfram, I do have a mind of my own, and not everything has to involve Yuri". He then sits next to Wolfram on his bed "but I do see how you would think something like that, I must admit I haven't been a very good big brother or a good godfather to you boys lately, allowing Yuri to do whatever he wanted, and not sticking up for you when you needed me the most and for that I apologize".

Wolfram looks up at him, his expression softened a bit "well it would have been nice if you came after me and console me after he broke my heart, but deep down I guess I understood that you had to have been torn between helping me and being by Yuri's side". He looks up at Conrad's smiling face and blushes instantly suddenly looking away "but that doesn't mean I'm not still a little mad at you, I just understand your reasoning a little better".

Conrad sits there next to him and the two are quiet for a moment before Conrad opens up again "so about this mysterious young man of yours".

Wolfram sighs "here we go".

Conrad smiles at him "I only want to know a few details, where's he from? What does he do? Is he seriously courting you?"

Wolfram tries his best not to be insulted "why you don't think anyone would be?"

Conrad gives him a serious look "that's not what I meant. If he's nothing but a playboy I might have step in and take certain actions against him".

Wolfram frowns a bit, he knew exactly what Conrad meant "well you don't have to worry too much about that, we really are just friends, he just wanted to cheer me up, and that's all. He didn't want me to be lonely so…." He looks away for a moment realizing he had probably said too much.

Conrad wraps his arm around his baby brother in a hug "you…were lonely, seeing him out there, weren't you?"

Wolfram involuntarily leans against him allowing himself to be comforted "I know I forgave him but I just couldn't help feeling that way tonight".

Conrad rubs wolf's arm in comfort "look I wouldn't blame you if you were involved with this man".

"Avery" wolfram interrupted quietly "his name's Avery, he's helped me a lot in the past when I was lost and alone, he was always there to make me smile, and that's what he was trying to do tonight".

Conrad gave him a reassuring squeeze "I'm sure he's a very important person to you, but I don't want you to forget that we are important to you also, and I want you to understand that you are important to us as well, so If we have ever made you think otherwise then I'm sorry". He then turns and hugs him fully "I want you to know we as your family will support whatever decision you decide to make from here on out whether you take Yuri back or not".

Wolframs eyes began to tear up a bit as he hugs Conrad back "y…you're not mad that I hit Yuri?"

Conrad smirks a bit "not mad, just a bit surprised".

Wolfram frowns a bit "really?"

Conrad looks at him smiling "yes…. I didn't know you had such a powerful straight jab, we could use someone with such a powerful arm on our baseball team".

Wolfram chuckled and sniffled a bit, he then smiles and give Conrad another hug "Thank you little big brother".

Conrad hugs him back "of course, little one". The two hug one another in the peaceful silence of wolfram's room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day

Wolfram wakes up from his slumber happy, the thoughts of his conversation with Conrad still fresh in his mind he is somewhat in good spirits. He stretches out in bed tiredly looking up at the ceiling, looking for nothing really; he was relaxed and decided to have his breakfast in his room. He turns his head to the side where the window was and looked at the sun in the sky _"had I slept in that late?"_ it looked like the afternoon. _"might as well skip breakfast and go on to lunch" _He was about to get up and change out of his pajamas when he heard a knock on his door, he turns to the door expecting the maids to walk in to wake him up, but instead a white flag was held inside the room where wolf could see it, the arm holding the flag waved it up and down in total surrender. Wolfram rolled his eyes knowing exactly who it was waving that flag "you can come in Yuri".

Yuri comes slowly inside clutching the white flag "thought I'd extend the olive branch of peace". He chuckles a bit nervously staring at the blond who simply turned to the window fixing his hair. Yuri was treated to a glance at wolf's silky blue pajamas, which to him seemed a lot sexier then the annoying pink night dress wolfram use to wear, "wow who gave you that?"

Wolfram opens the window and turns to Yuri just as the wind blew in sweeping through his hair fluttering it all about him "Avery gave it to me as a going away present". He then looks over at Yuri's face and nearly cringes, Yuri's nose had swelled and the area around it was bruised with patches of red on his skin. Wolfram turns back to the window and puts his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing.

Yuri tries not to get discouraged by that "person's" name, he then takes a seat on wolfs bed "um… yeah about that, again I'm sorry for getting jealous over him, I know I had no right to be and….." he noticed wolfram trying not to laugh and sighs "ok get it out of your system now".

Wolfram burst into laughter trying his hardest to contain himself and failing miserably. He then turns fully to Yuri still laughing "wow, I really do have a strong straight jab".

"Ha ha ha" Yuri pouted "that's right get it all out". After watching wolfram laugh for a while he then chuckles finding that wolf's laughter is contagious "you know this morning I pointed to my nose and asked if Greta wanted another strawberry for her breakfast". Wolfram laughed even harder which made Yuri laugh a little more too. "Maybe she could have it as a tomato for lunch?" they both erupted in laughter for a long while. When they both calmed down a little, Yuri pointed to his nose again "mind giving me a hand with this wolf?"

Wolfram's body was still shaking from his laughter when he walks over to Yuri and leans closer to his face. He then takes a finger and presses Yuri's injured nose. The nose as well as the area around it turns instantly back to normal, completely healed. Wolfram then steps back admiring his handy work "hmmm… I liked you better as Rudolph the red nosed reindeer".

"Very funny" Yuri chuckles, he then realized just how close the blond was to him, wolf stood right between his legs while the king was sitting on his bed. Yuri got a very nice view of the blonds belly button, and involuntarily wraps his arms around wolfs waist and smiles up at him "thanks for the nose job".

Wolfram smiles down at him "your welcome". He then looks down at Yuri for a long moment and moves slightly back allowing himself to bend a little leaning closer to Yuri's face, he then inches closer as if he were about to kiss Yuri's lips. Yuri puckers up for what he thinks is going to be a kiss when suddenly he notices that wolfram is mere inches away from his lips but doesn't kiss him. Wolfram stays there just inches away from his lips "my, my majesty, aren't we bold nowadays". He then pulls fully away from Yuri's arms and goes to his dresser to change out of his top " you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?"

Yuri blinks at him for a moment confused, he then gets over it and smiles for a bit "you know for a second there, yeah I kind of did".

Wolfram takes off his pajama shirt "well at least your persistent, I'll give you that". He then pulls out a white frilly blouse from the dresser while Yuri admires his back "I have a few conditions I would like to run by you".

Yuri smirked a little enjoying the view "whatever you desire, I am at your command".

Wolfram blushes at the submissive tone he just heard from Yuri, he puts on his blouse buttoning it "well even though you have proposed to me, the rest of the kingdom have not caught on to the fact that the engagement is back on, so I will still be accepting suitors, so I will not fully acknowledge your proposal until you can show me how truly serious you are". He finishes buttoning up his shirt and looks at Yuri through the mirror of his dresser, Yuri had a look of surprise in his eyes, which made wolfram smile inwardly _"poor thing, you really did think this was going to be easy, silly we are doing this on my terms"._ He then turns around and walks over to the chair next to the door where his pants was "also you can not and will not ask me anything concerning what I am doing with who and where, and do not bombard me with your jealous fits that you have been having lately it's annoying. If you wish to court me you may do so at your own discresion ".

Yuri thought for a moment and then smiled "you mean I can't marry you right away, but you will let me at least date you".

Wolfram takes off his pajama pants and then starts to put on his regular blue uniform pants, making Yuri drool "If I feel like dating you that is".

Yuri tries to remain cool which he never could accomplish even at his age "well I could simply order you to; I mean I am the king".

Wolfram smiles coyly at him as he puts on his pants, he then buttons it up giving Yuri a playful look "you couldn't do it then, and I doubt you can do it now". He then goes for his jacket while Yuri stares at him totally entranced "However just like all my suitors I will give you a chance to win me over, so good luck to you, I'll be seeing you later". He then puts on his jacket buttoning it up while making his way to the door.

Yuri finally snaps out of it and follows him rushing to the door before wolfram got to it "allow me". He opens the door allowing wolfram to leave first.

Wolfram smiles at him charismatically as he exited the door "thank you". As he walks down the hall with Yuri trailing behind him he grins a bit _"oh this is going to be fun"._

Meanwhile in Big Cimarron

Belar paces his empty throne room from left to right. His entire palace had deserted him. Upon discovery of the identity of the Phoenix son as well as the ending of the war that had ensued his followers , who already saw the demon kingdom as a formidable threat before, had given up hope of ever conquering the demon tribe and abandoned their alliance with his kingdom. During the war, he had his entire army fleet involved; now it was only just him. In one day a certain blond demon had destroyed him and ended his rein. Belar gets tired of pacing and sits on his throne cursing everyone and everything that had left him in this state of ruin "blast them, blast them all those cowards, how dare they all leave me? Why does it matter that he is the Phoenix son? He had power before and no one feared the little brat, so why now? Those cretins".

Belar had gotten into the habit of talking to himself; his loneliness was literally driving him crazy. He takes the stone out of his pocket and looks at it a bit "what good are you to me now? You can't possibly give me my kingdom back". He throws the stone down on the floor in frustration, the stone then begins to glow again and a portal opens up suddenly, the same doorway he saw when he had first escaped the demon kingdom prison. He looks at the portal in front of him in utter shock, within the portal the world he saw was like nothing he had ever seen before. There was a lake of fire and the rancid smell of sulfur in the air, there were monsters all over this world passing by the portal and poking their heads inside looking at Belar as if he were the meal they had been searching for. Belar cries out in horror and fumbles off of his throne, falling to the floor and crawling over to the stone, as soon as he grabs hold of it, the portal closes but not without one of the horrible monsters being able to pass through. The beast was a huge red wolf with a large lizards tail and razor sharp teeth, it glares at Belar with its red eyes as the frightened king runs back to his throne and tries to hide behind it. The beast takes a few steps toward the throne and stops in front of it obediently.

Belar stays behind the throne chair for a while shaking and shivering in fear, thinking that the monster had come to eat him. When he stayed there for a while and the beast hadn't made a move he became curious and peaked over the throne chair at the huge monster who seemed to be standing there waiting on him. The stone in Belars hand glowed again and the monster flips out growing even larger as it roared shaking the entire castle along with it. Belar panics and suddenly starts to shout "no…no stop…" Suddenly the beast stops growing and shrinks back to its normal size; it then stands there waiting for him. Belar breathes heavily for a moment now still standing behind the throne. After a moment he begins to understand what the monster is waiting for and he decides to test out his theory, he steps out from behind his throne and sits in it "take one step forward". The beast obeys and takes a step forward, Belar is now fully aware of what his power over the beast really is, he then smiles and looks at the stone in his hand "perhaps there is still some use for you after all".


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: sorry for the delay in this update, I was working with "wolfs plan" my other fic and remembered that I hadn't updated this one yet, so here goes.

Chapter 18

Three days had passed since Yuri had his discussion with Wolfram, and since then wolfram has received flowers sent to his room every morning, has been complimented on a daily basis and has had love letters sent to him, all from Yuri. Wolfram sighs while shoveling through his hundredth batch of red roses. He then finds what he is looking for, a stack of love letters delivered by Dacauscas; he then smiles _"well at least it would be nice to not read something written by Yuri for a change". _He then opens the letter and sees that it is once again from Yuri. He folds the letter and picks up another one, it was also from Yuri. "I'm beginning to see a pattern here", he says as he quickly scans through all the letters only to be disappointed that they were all from Yuri. He rolls on his back and stares at the ceiling _"I wanted this whole thing to be a challenge for him to overcome and see just how serious he is about me, but what kind of challenge only has one contender?" _he was starting to feel like Yuri was the only one who wanted him, so that kind of messed with his self esteem a bit. _"oh well, if that's really how it is I'll just have to accept it"_, With that thought he gets up from the bed and walks out the door to see how Greta is doing, He hadn't spent much time with his daughter, so it was time that he did.

Meanwhile

Outside, at the side of the castle, Dacauscas was looking through some envelopes in his hand and standing in front of the outdoors furnace. He sighs and tosses a few enveloped letters into the fire of the furnace _"man why do I have to do this, is there really no one else who can do these tedious tasks", _he'd rather be standing guard at the gates then burning these stupid love letters. Suddenly he heard a couple of foot steps behind him and turned to see who it was, he was surprised to see it was Conrad who was passing by when he noticed him. Dacauscas literally turns fully dropping the letters to the ground and standing bone straight before Conrad "good afternoon Lord Weller".

Conrad walks up to him and notices the letters on the floor, he then notices the ashes coming out of the furnace "are you burning something?"

Dacauscas stays where he is still standing straight "yes my lord, upon the wishes of the great demon king Yuri himself I have been ordered to burn these letters".

"Letters?" Conrad picks one up looking at the outside of it "who do these belong to?"

Dacauscas eases his stature a bit "to tell you the truth my lord I really don't know, I haven't really looked at whose they were or what was inside, I was just told to burn them sir".

Conrad took a closer look at the letter in his hand and dawned a shocked look on his face, he then shakes his head _"Yuri you're so much better then this". _He then stuffs the letter into his pocket and bends down to pick up the rest of them.

Dacauscas freaks out a little and bends down next to him "oh no allow me my lord", He helps Conrad pick them up "not worry sir, this is my task to accomplish".

Conrad gets up after picking them all up and shakes his head "no I will handle these personally, you may go back to your post".

Dacauscas smiled excitedly "yes my lord with pleasure". He then goes off to join his fellow men.

Conrad stacks the letters up and puts them in his back pocket; he then makes his way to Yuri's office. When he arrives there he sees Yuri doing paperwork looking a bit bored "good afternoon your majesty".

"Hey Conrad" Yuri looked up smiling at him "what's up?"

"I was wondering how everything was going with wolfram" Conrad said walking up to Yuri's desk.

Yuri sighs and stops what he is doing "I can't tell, he responds to me well but for some reason I feel like something's missing between us. It's like he is looking for something inside of me that he hasn't seen yet and he gets disappointed".

Conrad thinks for a moment and takes the letters out of his back pocket and throws them on Yuri's desk "perhaps he is looking for that part of you that used to believe in honesty".

Yuri looks down at the letters and blushed with a bit of embarrassment and guilt "uh... conrad I can explain".

Conrad sighs "your getting desperate Yuri, you won't get anywhere by burning whatever love letter that's sent for wolfram, the two of you had a deal and right now your cheating."

Yuri hung his head low, even though Conrad's expression is always calm, he could always tell when he was being scolded "I know, but I don't know exactly what to do, there's something that he wants to see, I just can't figure out what. I've sent him candy, flowers, love letters, I've also complimented him on his looks all the time. There's got to be something more that I can do".

Conrad looks at him "perhaps it's…."

Yuri suddenly gives him a determined look interrupting whatever he was going to say " I know, I'll take him on a date to the most expensive restaurant I can find, it'll be perfect there will be music, and fine dining and candlelight's".

Conrad calls out to him "uh Yuri".

Yuri goes off into his own world "I might have to reserve a restaurant to make sure it's empty, it'll be just the two of us".

Conrad reaches into his pocket, searching for something "Yuri I…."

Yuri continues "or maybe he would prefer a starlight walk along the beach, that would be romantic wouldn't it?"

Conrad finds what he is looking for; it was a photograph "Yuri…."

Yuri doesn't even notice he pulled out anything "I wonder if I should hire violinists to play romantic music as we stroll down the beach".

Conrad gives up on talking and simply throws the picture on Yuri's desk. Yuri stops his musings and looks at the photo; it was a picture of him when he was 15 years old. It looked like the time he, wolfram, Gwendale and Conrad all went to earth to look for one of the forbidden boxes. It was a photo of him with an arm wrapped around wolfram's shoulder and posing next to him with a peace sign towards the camera, in the picture wolfram was also grinning and gave the camera thumbs up salute. Yuri picked up the picture and smiled at it, those were simpler times, when he and wolfram despite the fact that they were engaged, it was like they were simply childhood friends. Any thoughts of love, or sexual feelings were nonexistent at that time. Conrad looks at Yuri as the king gazes at the picture fondly "perhaps that is what he is looking for".

Yuri looks up at him "it's been a long time since then, things have changed".

Conrad smiles "indeed they have, but I think that in order to regain the type of connection you had when you were younger, you're going to have to go back to the basics". He saw that Yuri was confused so he explained further "back then, you were determined to achieve your goal of world peace one village at a time. You had such a simple and positive way of thinking that it boggled the minds of your enemies and irritated the hell out of Gwendale". Yuri chuckled remembering all the times Gwendale must have resisted the urge to strangle him; Conrad continues "you believed in forgiveness, honesty, integrity, fairness, and equality for all. The old you regardless of whether wolfram was receiving attention from other males or not would have still adhered to the rules of your agreement to him, the old you would have fought fairly for the one you loved in the most honest and sincere way possible. You won over the respect and admiration of the entire demon kingdom, formed an alliance between the demons and humans, located the forbidden boxes and defeated shinou all by simply being yourself. That is why I am positive that you will be able to win over wolfram as well". He gathers up the letters and holds them in his hand "I will give these to wolfram and I won't tell him what you tried to do, all I suggest is that you start over, as the real you not the you that you have created over the years". He then takes the letters and walks out the door with them.

Yuri looks at the retreating figure of his godfather; he knew very well that Conrad was disappointed in him. He then looked at the picture and smiled _"those were good times but as I got older things seem to have gotten harder and got even worse when wolfram was gone". _He closed his eyes for a moment remembering all the good and bad times he had with wolfram when he was 15, the time he and wolfram got separated from Conrad and Yozak when they were up in the mountains searching for a flower to cure one of the maid from a disease that made her paranoid of everyone around her. He then remembered the time when they were on a cruise ship with Conrad and he had to be disguised as a regular human, their ship was taken over by pirates in sailor suites and he and wolfram had to hide in the closet together. Looking back at it now, it felt kind of nice being close to the blond back then, his mind ran through a couple more memories before he opened his eyes again. He sat there for a moment letting the memories and what Conrad said to him settle in; it was like he had just woken up from a bad dream. _"What am I doing? I don't even like war and I hate seeing the torture of another human being, so what possessed me to do such things"._ He also realized that burning wolframs love letters before letting him read them was also selfish. _"I get it now, he distant towards me because I'm not the same Yuri he knew and loved, I must seem like a total stranger to him now". _He knew what he had to do now, _"it's time for me to stop hiding behind the mask of a different person and start being myself"._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Far off in the Phoenix Queens dimension:

Avery sits in front of the T.V with a bowl of cereal, dressed in his red silk pajamas. He looks a bit bored, he's been watching wolfram's actions since the infamous dance they had. It's been pretty interesting so far and he fought the urge to intervene when wolfram flipped out on Yuri, Ember advised against it saying it would complicate things further. Avery would normally just dive in take wolfram and disappear but then Ember would have his balls in a vice for it, they can't interfere with every moment of wolframs life. _"What a drag? What fun is having the ability to do whatever you want if you can't do whatever you fucking want?" _ There were plenty of moments where he just wanted to pop down there and have some fun with wolfram, make out with the really hot locals and solve all of wolfie's problems in one shot. But Ember's right, _"I can't interfere with every aspect of wolframs life"._

When wolfram and Yuri made up and wolfram made that deal with Yuri things got boring, so he changed the channel. Now he was watching Belar, He takes another spoonful of his cereal into his mouth still bored. Then something interesting happened, Avery puts the cereal down on table in front of him and looks at the T.V screen a bit closer. He sees that Belar has figured out how to open up portals with the firestone he found, then he remembers something "_ah shit, that's the stone I lost in big Cimeron why didn't I see that before? Damn Embers going to kill me, I gotta get down there". _He gets up and goes towards the hallway leading to his room, but he sees Ember coming towards him in the same hallway. He does an immediate u-turn and went right back to the T.V, quickly changed the channel and picked up his bowl of cereal pretending to be eating it, watching Wolfram read love letters sent by Yuri.

Ember walks up to his chair and smiled as she saw what was on the T.V "I see everything is going well with wolfram".

Avery smiles up at her a bit nervously "yeah…. Uh everything's great, no problems here". He chuckles a bit more nervously and fidgets in his seat, he looked like he really needed to go somewhere urgently.

Ember notices something is off with her older brother "are you alright? You don't look like your usual perverted self".

Avery takes his cereal into the kitchen and Ember follows him genuinely concerned "um… I need to go do something ".

Ember watches him closely "Something? Something like what?"

Avery drains the milk from the cereal and throws the cereal away "just something kind of important".

Ember becomes more curious "oh ok, need some help?"

Avery puts the bowl in the sink "no…no it's not that serious".

Ember smiles and goes into the fridge for a drink "Avery seriously if there's something you might need help with just tell me and I'll help you, I can just pop on down there and check on wolfram and….."

Avery freaks a little "NO…. I mean no, no don't trouble yourself little sister. Nothing I can't handle on my own, it's no big deal". He panicked a bit because if she were to go to Shin Makoku, she would most likely run into whatever beast Belar summoned sent to attack wolfram, then she would find out how he was summoned and then she would find out that the firestone was the one Avery lost. "So Ember do not go down there and bother wolfram, I've been watching him, he's fine, everything's fine, don't you have something else to do today?"

Ember looks at Avery oddly "w…well I do have a meeting in the angelic dimension with some of Earths guardians".

Avery gently pushes her out the kitchen and towards the front door "GREAT, why don't you take care of that? Can't keep those guardians waiting".

"Oookay" Ember eyes him suspiciously as she walks out the door.

As soon as she leaves, he runs off to his room and prepares his clothes _"I'll stop off at Shin makoku and make sure the beast hasn't already terrorized them, then I'll face Belar get the stone back and be back home before she even notices anything is wrong, simple". _He lays out his clothing on the bed and walks over to the bathroom across the hall, suddenly he notices something on the T.V in the living room at the end of the hall and notices wolfram is taking off his clothes, he then instantly rushes over to the living room, hops over the couch and sits on it, gapping at the T.V _"oh yeah it's bath time for Barbie, I think I'll go after this". _He watches the blond prepare for a bath smiling.

Meanwhile in Shin Makoku

Yuri walks over to Wolframs room and knocks on the door, he stands there timidly and waits for the door to open, when he heard wolf's voice he took it as a sign to go inside and opened the door. When he walks in, he sees wolfram with his shirt off. Yuri instantly blushes and closes the door again, "uh... sorry about that. I thought you said to come in".

Wolfram chuckles and calls out to him on the other side "you wish I told you to come inside".

Yuri snickers a bit "yeah totally, uh… that's if you wanted me to come in and left the door unlocked so I would come in on you changing". He leans against the door smiling.

Wolfram walks over to the door and leans on the other side "you're not that lucky, Shibuya".

Yuri smiles even wider "I don't know, I get flushed down a toilet, enter this beautiful kingdom where I become king, then I get engaged to a gorgeous, smart, ambitious blond by accident, my assassin was a cute little girl who I adopted and I am surrounded by the most amazing people in the world which includes a kick ass godfather who also delivers kick ass advice. I think I'm pretty darn lucky so far".

Wolfram opens the door and Yuri falls right through onto the floor, the blond chuckles as Yuri glares up at him "sorry". He then help's Yuri up, he had put his shirt back on and led Yuri back to his bed "so to what do I owe this visit?" He then sits on the bed.

Yuri sits on the bed next to him "I have a confession to make, but I'm afraid that you are going to scorch me after you hear this".

"Well Yuri" Wolfram sits up completely on his bed and arranges his legs Indian style "if it's not too messed up then maybe I'll just give you a tiny scorching". Yuri quirks an eyebrow at him and he smiles "oh come on, I haven't scorched anyone in a long time, I'm starting to get rusty". Wolfram grins at him but the grin fades when he sees the serious look on Yuri's face "is it really that bad?"

Yuri looks up at him guiltily "I'll let you be the judge of that". He then takes a deep breath and continues "ok, um… I have been burning all the courtship invitations and love letters sent to you".

Wolfram looks at Yuri for a moment, he wasn't angry but he did look shocked. The room was silent for a while before wolf said something "ok, now tell me why".

Yuri couldn't read wolf's expression and that scared him "well, I guess I became scared, you have a lot of admirers wolf, so I guess I got kind of desperate, I'm really sorry, Conrad told me he wasn't going to rat me out to you but I didn't think It was right to keep this from you just so I could save face". He holds wolframs hands in his and squeezes them gently "If you choose me wolf, I would want our relationship to be an honest one, and I think it would be even more rewarding if it wasn't tainted by my deceit. I'll understand if you are mad that I cheated, if you want to be with one of those love letter sending noblemen you have every right to, I will not use my title to keep you from your happiness. I am in love with you; I'll do anything if it means you will be happy, even if that means you're not with me".

Wolfram stares at him for a moment mesmerized, this was the Yuri he fell for a long time ago, he could finally see it in his eyes. That sweet honest person that always poured himself into everything he did, including this. Wolfram wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to let him know that it was all ok, but he kept to himself and wondered if he shouldn't forgive him just like that _"it's really hard to be mad at someone who is this sincere". _He looks at Yuri and squeezes his hands reassuringly "I think I can handle this a lot better now that you came to me personally to apologize, thank you Yuri".

Yuri looks at him blankly "oh is that all? I expected you to explode".

Wolfram blinks at him "I think I'm beyond the whole exploding thing at this point in my life".

Yuri inches closer to him "I don't know; I feel like I got away with murder".

Wolfram quirks an eyebrow "hmm, did you get away with murder?" He gets up from the bed and pretends to be hurt "you were so sincere I actually thought you meant all that stuff you said about caring about my happiness". He stands there waiting for Yuri _"he'll come after me in 10…9...8...7...6...5". _He suddenly feels a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and smiles.

Yuri hugs him from behind "no I did mean all that stuff I said and more. I'm truly sorry for what I did and I do love you".

Wolfram turns in his arms and wraps his arms around the king's neck hugging him back "then all is forgiven as long as you never do it again". He then lets go of him and pushes him toward the door "now get out, I have to prepare for my bath".

Yuri allows himself to be pushed toward the door but suddenly clutches the door frame remembering something "wait I almost forgot, would you like to go for a picnic tomorrow, just the two of us?"

Wolfram smiles inwardly "sure, sure whatever, just go, I'll see you at dinner".

Yuri gets pushed out the door completely and the door is closed behind him, He then smiles and puts his hands in his pocket strolling down the hall "it's a date".


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I'd like to take a moment to thank every one for your support; I never thought that Phoenix Saga or Wolfram's plan would be this successful. I'm especially surprised that wolfram's plan lasted this long and people really like it. So I am spurred on to see both stories through to the very end. Now onto to chapter 20.

Chapter 20

Wolfram is sleeping in his bed peacefully, his hair is messy and disheveled, his pajamas were riding up on him and he was completely out cold. The sun shone through his bedroom window and right onto his face. He gets irritated and turns around in his bed pulling the covers over his head, grumbling he tries to get back to sleep. The door to his room slowly opens and Yuri sneaks into the room, he sees his sleeping beauty and smiles. He slowly makes his way to wolfram being as quiet as possible; He sits down slowly on the bed without disturbing the blonds slumber. Wolfram turns on his back with the blanket still over his head still sleeping soundly, Yuri chuckles _"well at least his sleeping habits haven't changed"._

Yuri removes the covers from his loves face and plants a soft kiss on his lips, he then pulls away to see what would happen. Wolfram smiles in his sleep but then stretches out his limbs flailing to either side of the bed, kicking Yuri a little on the side of his bottom. Yuri rubs his rear a bit and pouted _"well this takes me back" _He remembers plenty of shared bed nights where his butt has fallen victim to the dreaded blond's foot. He then decides to try again and kisses the blond again this time a bit more passionately. The blond moans a little into the kiss, but then when Yuri pulls away, wolfram grumbles grouchily and turns to his side pushing Yuri slightly away. Yuri frowns _"ok no more Mr. nice guy" _and with that he slowly turns his love over on his back so that he doesn't wake up and then waits a little bit so that the blond closes his mouth. With a mischievous smile he pinches wolframs nose close forcing the blond to wake up snorting like a pig due to the panic from lack of air.

Wolfram is jolted awake and glares at Yuri "what the hell Yuri?"

Yuri simply smiles at him "hey love, you're awake, great". He leans in and kisses him quickly before getting up "I couldn't help myself really, you just looked so peaceful".

Wolfram was slightly pacified by the sweet kiss, but not enough to like the mischievous king right now. He then turns around and lays down on his side again away from Yuri "it's too early for you to be this playful".

"Wolfram come on" Yuri whined as a knock on the door was heard "come in" the maids enter the room holding trays of food in their hands "today is a big day, because it's going to be devoted to just the two of us". The maids set the trays down on the table next to the bed; Yuri looks at the maids and smiled "thanks". The maids look over at the two of them and smile thankful that the two were back together again. They smiled all the way back out the bedroom door, Yuri then turns to his lovely fiancé on the bed "I thought we could enjoy breakfast in bed".

Wolfram yawns and sighs he figured that he wouldn't get any more sleep with the hyper king in his room. He gets up and turns to Yuri sitting up in bed "I'm so not a morning person". Yuri leans over to kiss him again but he turns away and covers his mouth "hmm no Yuri I have morning breathe".

"You do not" Yuri grabs his chin gently and plants another kiss on the blond's lips, then Yuri makes a screwed up face "eww your right you do have morning breath".

Wolfram playfully hits his hand away "very funny". He chuckles ands gets up "be right back, I can't eat unless I freshen up a bit".

"Hurry up" Yuri said "before your breakfast gets cold".

Wolfram walks out to freshen up, when he returns a couple of minutes later , he saw that Yuri had scooted to the end of the bed and had the tray of food laid out in the center. Wolfram smiles and leans over to kiss him "that better?"

Yuri smiles back after the kiss "it'll do". He chuckles kissing wolfram again as the blond sits at the other side of the tray. He then feeds wolfram a piece of toast with cheese on it. The blond happily opens his mouth accepting the morsel of food; it was the perfect start to his day.

The rest of the day went off without a single hitch; the couple went out into the Garden after their breakfast to have tea with their daughter. They laughed and talked about their activities for the rest of the day. The happy couple then took the picnic basket the maids made and decided to go for a walk. The two walked casually talking with each other, enjoying one another's company until they made it to a green grassy hill, a big cherry blossom tree stood at the top.

Yuri takes the basket he was carrying and walks up to the tree "I didn't even know there was a tree here".

Wolfram smiles up at him but then looks at the bottom of the hill just a few feet from where he was standing "it's beautiful but there's a really big mud puddle down here, we should be careful not to end up rolling down this hill". He then makes his way up the hill to meet Yuri, when he reaches , he spreads the blanket he has been carrying onto the ground. He then takes a seat on the blanket.

Yuri lays the basket down on the blanket and sits down next to wolfram; they both sit there and stare up at the sky in silence until Yuri spoke "what a beautiful day".

"Most certainly is" Wolfram breathed in the air "it reminds me of the weather in the Phoenix kingdom".

Yuri looks at him for a moment and digs in the basket for something to munch on "yeah I never did get a chance to ask you about the Phoenix Kingdom, what's it like there? Is it anything like the demon kingdom? What are the people there like?"

Wolfram smiled at him "you're awfully curious all of a sudden". He reaches into the basket and pulls out an apple "well the people there are all very attractive; they either have red hair or brown hair and most of them have golden wings, when they travel to other dimensions like here or Earth they often get mistaken for angels by the humans but their not, their just all Pheonix's. The weather is the same as the demon kingdom, always sunny sometimes there's rain though more then usual, but that's because there's lots of vegetation around the castle we were in. There's fruits and exotic vegetables growing all over, there's also more insects and exotic plants sprouted out in the forests".

Yuri nods pulling out a sandwich "I see , that sounds like the Amazon jungle back on Earth, there's all types of plants and fruits and wildlife that surrounds that area, in fact a lot of our remedies, lotions, hair products and vaccines come from the extracts of the plants and fruits that grow there".

"Sounds interesting" wolfram bites into his apple munching on it a bit "well I can see why Earth would have something like that, Ember is the goddess of nature, he watches over different worlds and takes care of the wildlife and plant life that reside there. Some worlds get more care then others depending on how the people residing there take care of it. It's like this; she creates nature, we must maintain it, and together we make this world a greener place. Or at least that's what she has told me".

Yuri takes a bite from his sandwich "wow that's a lot better then those "go green" slogans I saw on T.V"

Wolfram chuckles "that's funny, that's exactly what Avery said when Ember first told me that".

Yuri smile faltered a bit when he heard Averys name "you really like Avery don't you?"

Wolfram smiles at him "he's been such a really good friend, mind you I didn't like him when I was first brought to the Kingdom, I thought he was a massive pervert, but deep down he's a very nice noble guy. He doesn't look it at all but he actually takes things a lot more seriously then he lets on otherwise he wouldn't even care enough to help me".

Yuri thinks on this for a moment "ah I see, so he acts that way as some kind of defense mechanism against serious situations, that way he can better handle it and know what to do to make it better".

Wolfram looks over at him "uh yeah whatever Dr Phil, but do you see now why I respect him so much?"

Yuri pouts "still don't like him that much"

Wolfram laughs and pokes Yuri's cheek "in all of the time I have known you. I never would have guessed that you were the jealous type".

Yuri pouts even more "I'm not, it's just well, it's my first time ever falling in love, so I never truly knew how to handle it". He then looks down a bit sheepishly "I guess I went a bit overboard huh?"

"I guess so" Wolfram grins at him playfully "how do you like being in love so far?"

Yuri looks over at him lovingly "exhausting but rewarding at the same time". He then looks up seeing that the sky was clouding up, a few drops of water started to fall on them "aw man it's raining".

Wolfram holds out his hand and feels droplets coming down "yep sure is, and just when things were going so good".

They both leaned up against the tree they were under and started packing up the food. Yuri got up and was about to walk off the blanket when he slipped on some wet dirt and slide a little off the hill gripping to the edge of it to keep from slipping further. Wolfram crawls over to him to see if he is alright "you ok? Be careful Yuri".

Yuri tries to look cool in front of wolfram and holds a hand up stopping wolf from helping him "it's cool nothing to worry about, I just slipped a little that's all". He lifts himself up a little but ends up slipping further down "oh I'm fine nothing I can't handle".

"Yuri" wolfram looks down at him "if you need help just say so".

"I'm ok really" Yuri climbs up a little but slips yet again "all I have to do is put one foot ahead of the other, you know like a ladder, just need a good grip with one foot and a leap to the top". He does this and leaps but not high enough to reach the top. He ends up slipping all the way to the bottom sliding on the wet dirt along the way, hitting the mud puddle on the bottom.

Wolfram jolts up and looks down the hill "Yuri", He yelled out to him worried. He slides down the hill and stands at the edge of the puddle ready to help him.

Yuri gets up covered in mud "oh this is nothing I don't want you to get yourself dirty, I'll just…." He slips and falls on his back splashing the mud all over himself and getting some on wolfram.

Wolfram looks at his clothes and then looks at Yuri in the mud, he then bursts into a fit of laughter "you are such a dork, just a clumsy wimp". He continues to laugh.

Yuri pouts and picks up a huge clump of mud in his hand "oh yeah?" He then tosses the mud clump directly at wolframs head.

Wolfram shouts out from Yuri's mud attack and slips a little falling to his knees in the mud in front of Yuri. He pushes Yuri into the mud and the two wrestle with each other laughing and playing in the mud. Within a couple of minutes they were both filthy and wet. They gathered up their stuff and ran through the rain all the way home. When they got to the castle, every one there practically didn't recognize them. Wolfram looks down at his clothing knowing instantly why everyone was watching them "we should probably go wash up before dinner".

Yuri grins at him giving the wet basket and blanket to one of the maids there and apologizing for tracking mud inside "cool I'll wash your back wolf".

Wolfram rolls his eyes "ok hot shot, how about we both bathe in our own bathrooms" he chuckles and slips into his own private bath while Yuri pouts and slips into his.

After dinner late that Evening

Yuri walks toward wolfs room to talk with him again, he then notices Greta coming out of his room and going towards her own carrying her pillows with her, Yuri looks at her oddly and approaches her "hey Greta what's up?"

Greta turns noticing him and smiles brightly "papa Yuri hi, where's papa wolfram?"

Yuri walks over to her smiling also "he's probably in his room".

Greta looks up at him "wouldn't it be nice if he came to sleep in your room tonight, it must be really lonely in that room all by himself".

Yuri blinks at her wondering where this was going "well I guess, but where are you off to with those pillows? Your not sleeping here tonight?"

"Oh I'm a big girl now" she clutches her pillows to keep them from falling "there's no reason why I can't sleep in my own room, but since you have that big bed all to yourself then you should let wolf sleep in it with you ok?", she didn't want to give him a chance to ask anymore questions, so she ran off to her room and go make her bed "see ya tomorrow, I'm spending the rest of the day in my room".

Yuri was going to call out to her but she ran off too fast for him to catch her _"but it's not even bed time yet"_ he thought as he watch her retreating figure, "wonder what that's all about, oh well" .He makes his way to wolframs room, after all this was the perfect time for him and wolf to be alone in his room. He knocks on the door, waiting to be let in.

Wolfram was reading a book when he heard the knock, knowing full well who it was he got up and opened the door "hey you".

Yuri smiles at him "hey yourself". He walks in and sits on wolframs bed; wolfram closes the door and sits right next to him. "I was wondering if you'd like to sleep in my room tonight with me".

Wolfram quirks an eyebrow "just you? What about Greta?"

Yuri scratches his head "she asked me if it would be nice that you could sleep in my room tonight, for some odd reason she really wanted to sleep in her own room".

Wolfram rolls his eyes at what Yuri says _"my wonderful Yuri, sweet but dense as hell". _Wolfram decided not to put Greta's efforts to waste "I don't see why not, besides I don't mind sleeping in the same bed as you". He leans forward and plants a kiss on Yuri's lips "I kind of miss those days".

Yuri leans against him and gently pushes him on his back, he holds the blond in his arms in a hug and kisses his neck "me too".

They both hear a voice coming from nowhere "me three", the voice said and the two look in the direction of the voice, to wolfram's shock and to Yuri's dismay it was Avery leaning against the wall smiling at them both "go for it Yuri, tell him he completes you; chicks love that". The two look at him and then at each other wondering why he was there.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Yuri and wolfram look at each other then at Avery who seems to be enjoying himself watching the two make out. Avery smiles at them and looks around the room "wow, Yuri my man, I can't believe it takes you 4 years and 20 chapters to get a kiss from wolf, impressive; maybe in another 100 years you'll actually get some" Avery joked as he made his way to the window.

Yuri frowns and gets up off of wolfram for a second "well I'm sorry we can't all be man whores like you".

Wolfram chuckles and puts his hand on Yuri's shoulder "don't you have some place to be Avery?"

Avery looks out the window a bit worried "no….not really, I came to check on you guys". He keeps looking out the window getting a bit nervous.

Wolfram notices this and looks over at Yuri who looks back at him "Check on us? For what?"

Avery's eyes remain outside "you know, make sure you haven't gotten into any trouble, or that trouble hasn't stomped your way, you know the usual".

Wolfram gets up from the bed looking puzzled "what kind of trouble are you expecting?"

Avery turns instantly and pulls the curtains close "expecting? What makes you think I'm expecting? I'm not expecting anything. Every things fine really". He takes one more look out the window and his skin turns pale, he then turns back to the other two boys and smiles nervously "uh…I have something to take care of, but don't worry just stay inside and resume sucking face". With that he leaps out the window sprouts out his Phoenix wings and flies away.

Wolfram looks out the window at Avery very concerned "I think something is wrong Yuri. He's a bit on the edge".

Yuri sighs "I think the guy is just plain nosey." He sees that Wolfram is noticing something in the distance and rolls his eyes "come on wolf he probably pissed someone off and needs a place to hide or something". He goes over to where wolfram is to try to lead him back to the bed when he notices what wolfram is looking at; there was a dark cloud in the far horizon it looked like something was coming out of it.

Wolfram looks out at the dark cloud worried "there's something big coming out of it". He watches as a huge beast comes out of the cloud in the sky far outside the demon kingdom. "What is that?" wolfram steps back a bit frightened by the beast, he backs up against Yuri who wraps his arms around the blond protectively.

Yuri looks out also at the beast and then he notices Avery flying up to the beast "from the looks of things, he going to need some help". Wolfram nods and the two head on out the door.

Outside the demon kingdom

Avery fly's right up to where the beast is and instantly drops to the ground slamming his fist to the ground. A colossal shield covers the entire demon kingdom protecting it and the people from whatever menace may attack them. He then looks sternly at the beast as well as the person on its back riding the huge monstrosity "alright Belar, this is as far as you go".

Belar rides on the beast as of it were a huge horse, he clutches the firestone in his hand which is glowing furiously "step aside, this battle is of no concern to you".

"That's where your wrong ugly" Avery approaches him "that stone you are using belongs to the Phoenix Kingdom, by order of the Phoenix Queen it must either be returned or destroyed and you my obsessive friend are hereby under arrest".

Belar laughs "I am under arrest? Don't make me laugh". He raises his stone and the beast stands attention "kill him".

The beast lunges after him, Avery leaps back and pulls out a golden sword and goes after the huge beast trying to keep him and his master from the kingdom.

Meanwhile

Wolfram and Yuri mount their horses as the guards and soldiers surround them, Conrad runs out to them "I'm coming with you".

Yuri turns to him and shakes his head "no, Conrad our people need you here, everyone stay here. Protect the kingdom; we need guards at the entrance of the village".

Conrad walks up to him as Gwendale comes out to see what the commotion was from "you can't face that thing alone".

Wolfram looks over at Conrad "don't worry, he's not alone, I'll be with him, I know how to handle that thing".

Yuri smiles at wolfram, then looks over at Conrad "we'll be fine Conrad, our people need you more then we do, make sure nothing gets pass the entrance".

Wolfram looks up noticing the shield being put up "its Avery, he's protecting the kingdom".

Yuri looks up also then grins "then let's give him a hand". They both take off for the entrance of the village. They both fly out of the shield on their horses toward the area where the beast is "looks like you know who we are dealing with".

Wolfram nods "it a hell hound from the Hades dimension, he must have summoned it using a firestone".

Yuri rides out alongside of him as they close in on the beast, they see Avery flying around it attacking the beast with fireballs and slashing at it with his sword "my god, this thing is huge". The beast turns around and wipes its tail out knocking Avery right out of the sky, flinging him onto the floor near Yuri and Wolfram.

Wolfram dismounts and goes to help Avery up "you alright?"

Avery gets up annoyed "this thing is starting to get on my nerves, what are you two doing here?"

Yuri dismounts off of his horse "here to help you apparently".

Wolfram looks at the beast and Belar, he then puts his hands in front of him and a giant fireball shoots out hitting the beast directly. The creature grows larger the instant the fireball hits it. Blear laughs even harder and raises the stone in his hand "you fools, can't you see? With this stone my power rivals that of the gods themselves, I shall finally be victorious". He then looks at Yuri dangerously "but first I shall destroy the demon king, then your entire worthless kingdom SHALL BE MINE".

Avery stands there looking up at him "I don't know which is worse, the beast or his social commentary". He rushes towards the beast once again and stabs it in the chest missing the heart, the beast howls in pain but grows bigger then it was before. It grabs Avery's wing with its teeth and flings him and the sword off of it. Avery slides across the floor but comes to a stop where Wolfram and Yuri were.

Wolfram bends down and looks at Avery concerned "you really suck at this huh?"

Avery gets up frustrated "I'm a lover not a fighter". He then looks toward the monster "I'm starting to get tired of being flung like a rag doll".

The beast runs towards them and they split up in different directions trying to avoid the beasts snapping teeth. Wolfram rolls onto the floor and allows the horses to run off away from the battle scene. He then forms a sword in his hands and shoots a large flame at the monster from the blade; this causes the beast to grow even larger. This is when wolfram starts to catch on "guys it feeding off the fire power, Avery don't attack it anymore".

Avery dodges the beast's tail once again "then how the hell are we supposed to beat this thing?"

Yuri puts out his hand and starts glowing "this is where I come in". The sky above them clouds up and rain falls over the land, the beast screams and howls as each droplet stings its body, the beast jerks and bucks throwing Belar off of it's back. Yuri then conjures his two water serpents to wrap around the beast; this causes steam to shoot from the beast's body. The water serpents then squeeze the beast causing it to shrink and evaporate completely.

Belar crawls away from the evaporated cloud and comes face to face with Avery who has a sword poised at his neck "alright dude just drop the stone and come quietly". Belar smiles at him defiantly and springs to his feet, he then dodges the sword and punches Avery in the stomach, this causes the taller man to simply lose his balance and takes a few steps back, Avery then smiles at him "that all you got old man".

Belar jumps backwards and raises his stone into the air; another portal opens up in the sky and an even larger monster drops right on top of Avery slamming him to the ground. Wolfram and Yuri freak out for a moment seeing Avery get crushed. Wolfram runs over to him "AVERY". They both look up at the beast and it turns out to be a three headed Hydra.

Yuri directs the water serpents toward the Hydra and they wrap around the monster lifting it off the ground. All he could see was a huge crater in the ground and Avery lays there unconscious, he also sees wolfram running towards the crater to check on Avery, but Belar intercepts the blond and rams him throwing him away from the area and onto the ground "WOLFRAM, look out".

Wolfram looks up in time to see Belar coming after him; he dashes out of the way of Belars attack and materializes a golden sword from his hands ready to fight "Yuri".

Yuri's water serpents throw the hydra away from the crater and the massive beast hollers and screeches as it falls onto its back "I'll be fine, I've got this". He turns to wolfram speaking to him in a deep voice "go get him love".

Wolfram nods as a large circle of fire surrounds both him and Belar, he looks towards Belar and notices where the fire circle came from, Belar had pressed the stone onto the ground which caused the fire circle to spring forth, Belar grins maliciously and conjures his own sword "yes prince brat, come get me".

Belar races forward towards him and swings his sword at the blond, which was easily blocked "have you forgotten the stone gives me great power and enhanced abilities. You can not possibly hope to win". Belar raises his sword and strikes the blonds' sword a few more times causing him to step backwards slightly.

Wolfram then turns around Belars body and slices Belars back. He then leaps back when belar swings around to catch him with his sword. The wound he inflicts heals instantly and Belar strikes at him again and he dodges the attack. Belar strikes at him again and the blond clashes swords with him at every turn not allowing him to get a solid hit on him. Belar puts the firestone inside his pocket to get a better grip on his sword, he then leaps forward and aims for wolframs head, the blond eyes the stone in his pocket as he ducks the strike _"I have to get at that stone",_ he thought concocting a plan .

Belar strikes at him again drop kicking wolfram in his chest knocking the air out of the demon prince; he sends wolfram tumbling backwards, but the blond lands on his feet listening to Belar rattle on "what does it feel like to come face to face with a god?"

Wolfram charges forward heading more off to the side of Belars body, Belar reacts by swinging for his head, wolfram ducks backwards dodging the swing while sliding on the ground right next to him, he swings his sword and cut Belars pocket wide open "don't know, I haven't seen one yet". The stone falls to the ground and before Belar could react wolfram stands up and brings his sword down on the stone cutting it in half.

Time stands still at this point as the stone was destroyed, the portal in the sky opens up once again and Belar stares up at it in horror, he sees the Hydra that Yuri was keeping at bay as it fly's up into the vortex and back to it's own dimension, the circle of fire disappears around them as the vortex begins to suck Belar up. He grips the ground in desperation trying to avoid being sucked into the vortex. Yuri runs over to wolframs side and they brace themselves, they too start to slide off the ground and held onto one another planning to leave this world together if they had to, then they watch also in horror as Belar screams getting sucked into the vortex himself. Just as they too were about to meet the same fate a pair of Phoenix wings surround them both, Wolfram looks up and sees Avery keeping them both on the ground "you kids ok?"

Wolfram holds onto to Yuri as they are protected by Avery's wings "welcome back, what's going on?"

Avery holds onto to both of them tighter "ok destroying the stone wasn't such a good idea as I thought, because without it the portal to the next dimension has remained open, which means everything in this world might get sucked in".

Yuri clutches wolfram for dear life "how do we close it?"

"Shit" Avery looks at the vortex "usually Ember would know what to do in these situations".

Suddenly a voice was heard by them "Your right I do", Ember stands casually next to Avery's hunched body and looks up at the vortex "I should have known you were up to something Avery". She raises her hand up towards where the vortex is and then closes her palm; this in turn closes the vortex causing it to disappear. The sky stays dark for a moment but then quickly clears up leaving nothing but the blue clear sky in its wake, everything has returned back to normal.

Avery unwraps his wings from around the two boys he was protecting, he then sighs in relief "man I thought we were in trouble for a minute there".

Ember pinches his ear twisting it slightly "you are in trouble Avery big trouble, what happened to my stone?"

Avery flinched and squirmed "ow…ow...ow easy, look we had to dispose of it, it was unavoidable, now step away from my ear".

Ember lets go and then looks over at Wolfram and Yuri who were still clutching each other, a bit stunned by what had happened "you two ok?"

Wolfram nods "yeah we'll live, I'm sorry about the stone Ember".

Yuri looks shocked at the beautiful redhead "this is Ember? The Phoenix Queen?

Ember smiles at him in a perky manner "guilty as charged". She then looks over at Avery "and this is my irresponsible older brother Avery".

Yuri smiles at her "yeah we've definitely met".

Wolfram looks up at the sky a bit concerned "where did Belar go?"

Ember gazes at the sky sadly "back to wherever he conjured the hell hound and hydra from". She shakes her head sympathetically "that poor, poor man, but that's what happens when you mess with things you simply don't understand, nothing can be done for him now".

Wolfram and Yuri embrace one another, thankful it wasn't them that got sucked up. Avery whistles a bit "damn, that's still fucked up though". He then looks sheepishly at his little sister "sooo am I still in trouble?"

Ember smiles at him "what do you think?"

Avery smiles back "how about I take these guys home before you put me in lock down?"

Ember sighs and opens up a portal "fine, but come straight home before you start any more trouble". She then walks through the portal and disappears.

Avery turns to them smiling "well I guess that's that, I'm going to miss you Barbie".

Wolfram chuckles and give Avery a hug "same here".

Avery then smiles at Yuri deciding to mess with him one last time. He walks over to the double black king sizing him up "you know, if he had let me, I could have tapped that a long time ago".

Yuri grins at him "perhaps, but he didn't let you now did he?" He then walks over to wolfram dips the blond and gives him a passionate kiss in front of the shocked taller man. After a few moments he raises wolfram up again to stand and separates from him. He then smiles at Avery and pops his collar like a true playa "and that my friend is how the Demon King does it". He extends an arm out to his gorgeous fiancés who chuckles and holds it "lets go home". They walk away from a very impressed Avery.

Avery quirks an eyebrow and smiles _"it's good to be king" _he thinks as he watches them mount their horses and ride on home.


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, oooh I've always wanted to write one of these, but I never knew whether it would come out good or not. I ran through about three different scenarios in my head, I even thought of ending things without a lemon scene, but I decided to not make people go through 22 chapters and not one single sex scene, I wanted to show that everything that went on between Yuri and Wolfram had to amount to something. So here it is my first lemon.

Summary : Yuri and Wolfram finally get some bedroom alone time.

Warning: MALE ON MALE SEX, IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE THEN DON'T READ IT OR WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Chapter 22

Wolfram and Yuri returned to the castle only to be greeted by the palace gaurds and their people. The fire shield that was over the kingdom had disappeared along with Avery who was right behind them. Wolfram found that to be rather weird wondering why he suddenly disappeared like that, he thought the taller male would have at least stuck around to meet the family. When the couple arrived at the entrance of the castle and entered it they were both drilled by Gwendal and Conrad on what exactly went on outside the kingdom. Wolfram had to explain everything to them which made it sound like such a fantastic story, luckily Yuri was there to back him up. By the time they had gone through everything it was night fall and all of the castle's occupants were preparing for bed.

Yuri decides to escort wolfram to his room and they walk down the hall together alone "man what a wild day, first the hell hound, then the hydra and the vortex, It sounds like something straight out of a science fiction novel. I'm just glad it's all over".

Wolfram looks at Yuri lovingly "thanks for backing me up, I don't think I would have been able to deal with this on my own, Avery is such a sucky fighter" He chuckles.

Yuri smirks "now now, he said he was a lover not a fighter", He chuckles as well "all's well that ends well I suppose".

Wolfram stops suddenly and smiles "not exactly, our days not over yet". He takes Yuri's hand and leads the confused boy into the royal chambers where Yuri sleeps. Yuri got the drift and followed him inside, wolfram then closes the door behind him and locks it "I believe you wanted me to sleep in here tonight". He takes off his shirt over his head and walks over to the other side of the bed looking for his other night shirt in one of the drawers.

Yuri blushes and swallows hard looking at his body the whole time "yeah I did". That was all he could get out as he watched his hot fiancé bend over to search the drawer for a shirt, he then decides that maybe he should give the blond a little privacy and turns his back to the blond, he then tries to get his shoes off.

Wolfram gives up on the shirt and figures he won't be needing it after all. He then takes off his pants and is only clad in his g-string underwear. He then looks over at his shy fiancé who is unbuckling his pants right now. Wolfram climbs onto the bed and crawls over to Yuri, pressing his naked body against the king back causing Yuri to nearly jump out of his skin, wolfram chuckles and rests his chin on Yuri's shoulder, whispering into his ear "you were so brave out there". He licks along Yuri's earlobe causing him to shiver, he then nibbles on it "the way you held me when the vortex opened up, you were really willing to die with me weren't you?" He plants soft kisses along Yuri's neck just under his chin, then kisses around to the back of the neck.

Yuri shivers and glances back "o..of course, I love you I would do anything for you". He unbuttons his shirt revealing his bare chest.

Wolfram pulls on Yuri's shirt taking it off from behind, he then slips off the bed and sits on Yuri's lap straddling him so that they were face to face "I have noticed, I take notice to everything that you do Yuri whether I show it or not, and I appreciate it". He kisses Yuri fully on the lips, with all the passion and love in his heart, he then ends the kiss but not without biting the bottom lip first.

Yuri mind went foggy from that kiss and he looks at wolfram in a daze "I like how your showing your appreciation".

Wolfram chuckles and leans against him _"it appears I have been hanging around Avery for too long"_ he thought as he leaned against Yuri forcing him on his back. He looks at Yuri's chest and kisses his collar bone "I love you, Yuri Shibuya". He plants kisses from Yuri's collar bone down to the chest taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking on it making Yuri gasp from the scheer contact. Wolfram then switches to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment, nibbling on it and sucking on it before looking up at Yuri's blushing face "my mind, body, and my heart are yours from now on".The other boy was breathing abnormally hard, so wolfram put his ear to the kings chest and heard that his heart was beating faster then normal "are you alright?"

"i…don't….know" Yuri starts gasping, then tries to calm his body down.

Wolfram chuckles "aww your shaking like a leaf, what are you afraid of little old me?" He plants kisses all the way down his chest and reaches his belly button, he sticks his tongue in swirling it around and kissing it deeply with a smile making Yuri swoon and moan a little. Wolfram then unbuckles his pants and latches his teeth onto the zipper pulling it down, enjoying the mixture of fear and anticipation in Yuri's eyes "I want to give you something Yuri, it will be my very first time, so bear with me". He reaches the lining of Yuri's pants and grabs it gently pulling it down while still planting kisses along the way. When he pulled yuri's pants completely down, he plants a kiss on Yuris exposed cock which at this point stood straight up.

Yuri's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when wolfram grabs hold of his cock and started licking it "w…w…w..olfram…..no…ah…you'll make yourself sick….." he looks down at the blond and freaks out as wolfram takes the tip of it into his mouth, sort of experimenting with it. Yuri felt his heart quicken even faster, he looks up at the ceiling and prays in his mind _"dear god, I'm having my very first sexual experience, please, please, please, please don't let me die before he finishes, or at least wait until we're done to take me away, and please ,please, please, please don't let me do anything stupid to ruin this moment"_, He felt like he would have a heart attack at any minute but he didn't want this moment to end, his train of the went out the window when wolf engulfed his cock sending him to orbit and back.

Wolfram engulfs him all the way and gags instantly taking his cock out of his mouth "this is harder then it looks". He licks and sucks on him gently determined to drive him over the edge.

Yuri moans louder and pants, he arches his back and grips the sheet, he can feel himself about to explode "ah…wo…..wol…wolf…..i …can't….hold….back…". He can feel wolfram moving faster on him and he shouts out shaking and shivering, he tears the sheets trying to keep from thrusting into that warm wonderful mouth. He can feel wolf going faster and faster on him sending him soaring to new hiegths of ecstasy . finally Yuri yells out his as his passion flows into wolframs mouth. Yuri's eyes stay wide open, he can't believe what just happened, suddenly he snaps out of it when he hears wolfram start to choke, he jolts upwards to look at wolfram "wolf you ok?"

Wolfram spits out something on the carpet and blushes noticing Yuri looking at him "sorry, it was a little much for me". He smiles at Yuri and leans in to kiss him gently making Yuri taste himself in that kiss, for some reason that turned the double black king on even more.

Yuri holds wolframs face as they kiss and deepens the kiss, they slowly separate from one another and smiled "thank you, but I want to give you something also". Suddenly in one swift moment he turns them both on the bed so that wolfram was on his back, the movement was so fast that he didn't know what was happening for a minute there. Wolf is now staring up at him confused, yuri smiles down at him lovingly "wolfram , will you let me love you tonight?"

Wolfram blinks at him from his position "love me?" His whole face turns red feeling yuri getting hard again just from being on top of him "um…sweety do you know how to love me?"

"Depends" Yuri grins at him "have you ever been loved before?"

"No" wolfram blushes and turns his head to the side "I haven't". He looks into Yuri's eyes with the blush still tinting his cheeks "you will be taking my virginity".

Yuri instantly went hard from hearing wolfram say this, his raging hard on presses against wolframs stomach, he was suddenly overcome with lust for the blond allowing his heart to guide his body. He then ravishes wolf's body, grinding up against him, kissing his neck, and rubbing his hand all over on his body.

Wolfram gasps in shock and brings his hands up against yuri's shoulder to still him "slowly please".

Yuri smiles sheepishly "sorry", he caresses wolframs body moving his hands to his back while kissing and nipping the blonds neck, he then kisses wolfram's adams apple . wolframs body heats up as the blond becomes even more hard. Despite wolfram's calm behavior the blond was turned on from their earlier activities so it didn't take long for him to stiffen up. Wolfram bucks against him practically purring from Yuri's heavy petting. Yuri's hands snake down wolframs body and into the straps of his underwear, he then pulls on it, snapping the strap. He cups Wolf's bottom with his hands and grinds even more against him.

Wolfram shouts out in surprise and jerks his hips upwards "for the love of god Yuri". He groans out his frustration and glares at yuri "need you".

Yuri grins "I would but I think I need something to make this easier for you".

Wolfram pushes him off for a second and reaches the drawer on his side of the bed opening the shelf. Then he pulls out a small vial of warming oil and presents it to yuri "it warms on contact".

Yuri quirks an eyebrow "why do you have warming oil in your drawer?"

Wolfram blushes while laying back on his back "hey it's hard sleeping next to the one you love for three years without even so much as a kiss from them".

Yuri chuckles and lays back on top of him "let me make up for it". He uses the oil to coat three of his fingers and looks at wolfram "ready?"

Wolfram nods "always".

Yuri inserts two fingers inside the blond pushing gently past the tight ring of his passageway. Wolfram holds his arm feeling a little bit of pain on his bottom. Yuri stays there for a moment, he then leans over planting soft kisses all over his face. He touches forheads with wolfram and stretches his anal passages widening that ring, he then pushes his fingers in further and moves his fingers around making sure to stretch wolfram out properly. He then pushes his fingers in and out of wolfram continuously until suddenly wolfram bucks his hips and arches his back moaning, Yuri becomes startled and stops with his fingers still inside him "are you ok? do I need to stop?"

Wolfram's mouth hangs open and blushes "yeah I'm ok, do that again".

Yuri pushes his fingers deep inside of wolfram and he notices that he is pressing against something, this causes wolfram to moan again and push back against Yuri's fingers. Yuri smiles and uses a third finger driving wolfram crazy. Yuri decides it's time for them to bond, he removes his fingers causing wolfram to wimper a bit. Yuri kisses wolfram while he penetrates his lover slowly, wolfram groans and whimpers against his mouth. Yuri moves slowly in and out of wolfram getting a good pace going between the two, sparks of pleasure engulfed the both of them. Their bodies melting together as one as they ride with one another in unison, both are moaning and breathing harshly against each other. Wolfram's moans become even more urgent sensing that something within him was coming. Neither of them say a word , all that occupied the room was moaning and crying out in passion, they rock the bed as Yuri plunged deeper and deeper into wolframs body. Finally when they thought that neither of them could take anymore, wolfram screams out wordlessly throwing his head back, his skin heats up while he is having his orgasm, burning the sheets beneath him causing smoke to rise up into the air of the room. Yuri pays no attention to this as he is also overcome by his own orgasm, which wrecked his body causing him to also scream out wolframs name releasing himself into wolframs body. Yuri collapses on top of him sated from their love making, he lays his head on wolframs hot chest and instantly jolts away from it feeling wolframs hot skin burn his own a little.

Wolfram looks up bewildered and glances at Yuri "what's wrong?" he asked as his breathing gets back to normal.

Yuri looks at him confused and slowly pulls out of him, he lays by his side and touches wolfs body feeling that it was starting to become less heated "your hot".

Wolfram smiles and turns to him in bed "thanks, your not so bad yourself".

Yuri blinks and then chuckles "no I mean you're hot". He looks at the sheets that wolfram was laying on and sees that they are burnt a little "is this going to be a big problem?"

Wolfram turns to where Yuri is looking "I don't think so". Wolf decides to joke around a bit "you must be really good to send my body temperature up so much Romeo".

Yuri laughs knowing very well that's not what really happened "not likely, but with a little practice I could".

Wolfram smiles and lays there snuggling up to Yuri's body resting comfortably there "you can definitely practice on me anytime". Yuri smiles and holds wolfram in his arms and they stay that way the entire night until they drift asleep.

Meanwhile outside in the halls of the castle

Greta walked out of her room and went towards Wolfram's room, she knocks on the door and waits _"oh no did papa Yuri chicken out and not ask Wolfram into his bed?"_ when she didn't hear an answer she went inside and found that his room was empty. She smiles instantly knowing where he must be, she goes to Yuri's room to say goodnight to him. When she reaches the door she twists the knob and notices that it's locked, she is about to knock when she stops for a moment. She hears moaning and backs away from the door blushing furiously, she puts her hand to her mouth _"oh my". _Before she can react she hears foot steps running towards her from down the hall.

Gunter runs toward Yuri's room and runs into Greta whose face is still red "oh Greta what are you doing up?"

Greta looks at him "I uh… just stepped out for some water, what's wrong you look like your in a hurry?"

Gunter dramatically tears up "oh it's simply terrible his majesty forgot the rest of his paperwork for the day, I am looking for him to alert him of the mistake and hopefully he can finish the rest before morning

Greta rolls her eyes, which was completely missed by Gunter while he rattled on about this one minor problem "can't this wait until tomorrow?"

Gunter smiles down at her like a mentor smiles at their student "now Greta dear I have a saying "why put off till tomorrow what you can do today", by the way have you seen his majesty?"

Greta smiles back at him figuring that she could get away with at least one little white lie if it's for a good cause "actually he's all the way on the other side of the palace with Conrad, if you hurry you can still catch him before he leaves".

Gunter smiles brightly "oh thank you dear child". He runs back down the hall yelling for his beloved king.

Greta chuckles and goes back toward her room "there, no interruptions", she skips happily back to bed , looking forward to her future with her two fathers in her life.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Two months later_

It doesn't take long for things to go back to normal, Yuri and wolframs relationship has blossomed to the point where they were both ready for the future. No more unanswered questions, no more doubts, no more unrequited love; it was just the two of them knowing exactly what they wanted from each other. The kingdom became happy and prosperous once again, especially with the upcoming wedding that they were planning for the afternoon.

Wolfram stands in front of the mirror frowning, he is wearing his mothers wedding dress which to him looked a lot like her regular dress only in white with a white lace veil "Tell me again why do I have to wear the dress?"

Lady Cecilia squeals and comes up behind him hugging him. With his long blond hair and greens eyes they looked identical to each other "but wolfy dear you look so beautiful in this. Plus the alterations have already been made. Besides Yuri looks better in a suit anyway".

"And I don't?" wolfram turns to her "I am a guy too despite looking like a male version of you ".

Lady Cecilia snuggles and hugs him tightly "oh please, you'd make me soooo happy if you'd wear it

Wolfram rolls his eyes but then looks at himself in the mirror "_I guess this will do, it is a beautiful gown"_ he thought. He then turns to his mother "fine, I'll wear it".

Lady Cecilia jumps excitedly "yay, you'll look absolutely gorgeous". She unzips the dress and pulls it down off of him "by the way where is his majesty?"

Wolfram smiled while stepping out of the dress, he then reaches for his under garments "he went to go get his parents from Earth; Ulrike is helping him transport them here for the wedding".

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both blonds turn to it _"speaking of the devil"_ Wolfram thought knowing full well who is at the door.

Lady Celli pouts and frowns at the door "let me handle him, you get dressed". She steps out the door not allowing Yuri to come in "you know better than that your majesty, seeing the bride before the wedding is bad luck".

Yuri had Jennifer shibuya with him, who in fact also frowned and pouted at Yuri "you see sho-chan, I told you that going to see wolfy-chan before he is ready is simply bad luck".

Without letting Yuri talk Cheri-sama chimes in smiling suddenly at Jennifer "you must be his Majesty's mother, pleasure to meet you, my name is Lady Cecilia welcome to our kingdom".

Jennifer smiles back "thank you lady Cecilia, your kingdom is beautiful, it doesn't matter at all that your people don't have wings, everyone's been wonderful to us".

The bubbly ex-queen giggles "wings? Oh that's so funny; I never knew that's what others thought we would have". She then comes up with an idea "how would like to join me in getting wolfy ready? He has to wear his undergarments and then we put on his dress".

Yuri watches the two bubbly individuals before giving himself a chance to speak "oh I just wanted to tell him my parents are here".

Jennifer frowns at him and goes to stand next to Lady Celli "now sho-chan, listen to Lady Cecilia, the groom can not see the bride until the actual wedding ceremony".

Lady Celli then opens the door letting Jennifer in "that's right its bad luck; now go spend some time with the others until the ceremony begins". She then closes the door on Yuri shutting herself and Jennifer inside with wolfram.

Yuri stands there and blinks at the door, he then sighs "thank god we only have to do this once". He makes his way to the lounge where everyone else was waiting talking with each other.

The rest of the day went on without a single incident. By the evening, everyone had gathered at Shinou's temple. Shouri, Shoma and Murata stood on Yuri's side at the alter, Gwendale and Gunter stood on wolframs side. The doors of the temple opened suddenly and everyone there got to see wolfram in the beautiful white dress. Wolfram was being escorted to the alter by Conrad; his eyes were locked on Yuri's the entire time. He is being led down the aisle but he turns noticing that there was something or someone missing from the crowd of people standing in the temple. When he came upon the alter he smiles at Yuri who smiles back at him, they hold hands as Shinou himself starts the ceremony. Wolfram chances another glance at the crowd and suddenly smiles finding who he was looking for. Avery and Ember were standing on his side of the temple smiling and waving at him. Wolfram smiles at them and returns his attention back to Yuri as they finish the wedding ceremony.

After the Ceremony

The reception was held in the Garden amongst the flowers and the bright sun above. Everyone was laughing and talking amongst each other while wolfram and Yuri enjoy each others company a little while longer. Yuri excuses himself from wolfram for a moment to talk with his family, probably letting them know what their plans are after the reception, they didn't want to just disappear without saying anything to anyone.

Wolfram walks off to the side thinking about their honeymoon plans when he spotted Ember and Avery talking amongst one another. He walks up to them smiling "I didn't think you would show up".

Ember turns to him and nearly cries with joy "oh look at you, your beautiful". She hugs him tightly to her "I'm so proud of you, you followed your heart, just like we taught you to, my precious phoenix son". She holds him and cradles him in her arms, and he hugs back.

Avery smirks at the scene "geez Ember, you're such a mom".

Ember sticks her tongue out at him and lets go of wolfram "congratulations, I offer you both my most sincerest blessing, may you live a life of bliss and happiness". She kisses his forehead and hugs him again.

Wolfram smiles staring to get teary eyed himself "thank you Ember for everything", he hugs her back, then looks to Avery smiling "got something to say to me big guy".

Avery smiles back, but it was a mixture of happiness and sadness, he wasn't sure if he would ever see the blond again "yeah, I'll miss you Barbie". It was the most honest thing he could ever allow himself to express to the blond; he hugs wolfram close to him tightly feeling the sadness creep up on him _"wow parting truly is such sweet sorrow". _He felt like he didn't want to let go of the blond but knew he had to and for once he had absolutely nothing to say. He also kisses wolfram on the forehead transferring his blessings to the blond.

Finally wolfram separates from Avery "I'll miss you too Avery, I'll miss you both", he says his goodbyes to them and goes back to where Yuri was. Together the two lead everyone to the fountain at the courtyard of the temple. He stands up on the edge of the temple fountain along with Yuri and turns his back to everyone. He then tosses his bouquet behind him peaking over his shoulder to see who would grab it. The flowers land right on top of Gunter who blushed furiously, Gwendal looks over at him also. They lock eyes with each other and then suddenly turn away from one another blushing. Wolfram and everyone else there chuckles at the scene. He then turns to where Yuri is, looking down into the water "where are we going by the way?"

Yuri also looks down and smiles "well ever been to Paris?"

Wolfram chuckles "how very cliché of you". He then takes Yuri's hand "but romantic. Let's do it".

Yuri smiles and takes his hand; he then takes the first jump, leading wolfram in with him. The two jump into the fountain and disappear into the water on their honeymoon.

Back at the Phoenix queens dimension palace the next day

Since wolfram's wedding, Avery has been wandering around the palace bored and moping. He sits on his couch switching channels looking for something to watch, he promised Ember he wouldn't watch wolfram's honeymoon and not interfere. So he was adhering to the promise, "bummer, I guess I miss Barbie more then I thought".

Ember walks in looking a bit worried "Avery, did you check on our new guest?" The guest she was referring to had been found about a week ago in the middle of a desert with nothing in site. She rescued him, cleaned him up and replaced his tattered clothing with all new ones. She was tending to him ever since she found him. Avery couldn't care less about the stranger, hadn't even met him or seen what he has looked like, all he knew was that this guy was no wolfram. Ember realized Avery wasn't even listening and taps him on the head to get his attention "Hello?"

Avery sighs and looks up at him "no, I didn't check on the little sand troll, what's with you and picking up strays anyway?"

Ember looks back at him and smiles "are you pouting over the stray that got away?"

Avery sighs and sits back in the couch "he didn't get away; I merely decided to let him go". He then frowns to himself _"who am I kidding? I lost him to king dorkus maximus. Where will I ever find another blond as cute as wolfy and as smart?" _he thought as he got up from the couch "fine, I'll go see how the little shrimp is doing".

Ember follows him to the room where their newest guest is currently sleeping "oh Avery trust me you'll perk up in a bit".

Avery reaches the room and opens it, he suddenly stops in his tracks seeing a blond head poking out of the blanket _"can't be" _he thinks as he nears the bed. Ember waits at the door watching Avery close in on the occupant on the bed. Avery slowly removes the covers from the head, but he notices this beautiful blond wasn't wolfram after all. The blond boy slowly opens his eyes sensing someone is watching him, he slowly looks up at Avery and the two lock eyes with one another for a while. Avery smiles and sits on the bed and smiles at the blond "hey sexy, what's your name?"

The blond blinks up at him for a moment and blushes, he had never been called sexy before, he then jolts upward just remembering something "the mission, I have to get back to them".

Avery and ember look at him a bit taken back by the sudden motion "mission? What mission".

The blond tries to get up from the bed but Avery stops him "please I have to get back to the others ".

Avery looks at him lovingly and gently pushes him back on the bed "calm down doll face, everything's going to be alright. By the way my name is Avery, but feel free to call me big daddy".

The blond's whole face turned red "I most certainly will not".

Ember walks up to the bed chuckles "I am Ember, and what shall we call you? You sound Arabic, am I correct?"

The blond gives Avery a wary look as if to make sure the man didn't try anything "I am pilot 04".

Avery smiles at him "hey hun, your amongst friends now, there's no need for code names here, you can trust us".

The blond looks into his eyes and was relieved to not find any sinister intent in them "my name is Quatre, Quatre reberba winner". He made eye contact with Avery and finally smiled at him once he was sure the taller man was safe to be around "and it is a pleasure to meet you Avery and Ember".

Avery smiles back charismatically, _"god I love blonds"_ he thought as he took Quatre by the hand ready to lead him from the room "how about I take you on a tour of the castle? Then we will see what happens from there". He leads Quatre out of bed and towards the door by the hand.

While Avery makes himself the escort of their unwilling guest, Ember shakes her head and sighs "here we go again". He shrugs her shoulders and walks out to join them.

THE END

Authors end note : well that's it everyone, thank you all for your support and your reviews, I might make a part two to this but I am not sure of what it will be about. I'm just glad I didn't abandon this project. Oh and for those of you who don't know who Quatre Reberba Winner is, he is a character from Gundam Wing, also another one of my favorite blond characters in anime. I thought he'd make a cute cameo appearance, since Avery liked blonds so much.


End file.
